ENCHANTER
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Bumi menghadapi musuh yang sangat sulit ditaklukkan! Dan di dalam kekacauan itu, ada benih cinta yang bersemi. Pertanyaan yang tersisa adalah... wajarkah cinta itu hadir diantara dua makhluk yang berbeda spesies dan semakin menjelaskan bahwa dunia ini adalah yang paling aneh! ECLAIREOH COMEBACKSTORY!BASED ON STEPHENIEMEYER NOVEL! HUNHAN INSIDE AND ALL MEMBER EXO! mind to review? :)


_**ENCHANTER**_

_HunHan's Fanfiction by Eclaire Oh_

_©2014_

.

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. COPYING ISN'T ALLOWED. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**Understand it.**

.

_Based on:_

'_**THE HOST**__' by Stephenie Meyer ©2010_

_Inspired by:_

_EXO's Discography_

.

.

.

Seberapa banyak dongeng yang pernah diciptakan manusia sejauh ini? Berapa banyak lembar kertas yang dihabiskan Walt Disney untuk menciptakan itu semua? Berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Hans Christian Andersen untuk menyelesaikan satu ceritanya? Dan berapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan cerita-cerita itu untuk dikenal dan hidup dalam aliran-aliran darah generasi baru itu?

Jawabannya, sangat lama.

Mungkin juga selama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk turun ke dunia ini. Sebuah planet hijau yang sejuk dengan selapis awan tipis yang tidak berbahaya serta terdiri atas lautan yang berkilauan dari atas sana. Bumi terlihat begitu aman dan damai dari luar angkasa sehingga kami memutuskan untuk menculik beberapa sampel makhluk yang menghuni planet ini sebelum memulai invasi.

Tubuh Laba-Laba kami yang cerdas diangkut menggunakan pesawat ulang-alik dan tiba di sini. Menjejak sebuah planet yang hangat dan terlalu penuh saraf perasa. Kami disisipkan ke dalam ceruk mungil di bawah otak manusia lalu memanjangkan tubuh menjauh dan mengikatkan diri kuat-kuat disetiap ruas tulang, saraf, dan semua indera yang ada. Manusia kurang lebih adalah sebuah ciptaan sempurna yang menyalahgunakan kesempurnaannya. _Headline-headline_ mengerikan di koran seperti pembunuhan, sadisme…, semuanya sangat akrab dengan manusia. Betapa tersia-siakannya planet cantik ini malah dihuni oleh tujuh milyar populasi makhluk yang sama sekali tidak menghargai kecantikannya. Mengeksploitasi seluruh isi perutnya hingga tidak mampu mencerna apa pun lagi. Mencabuti benang hijau yang menghampar di wajahnya lalu menggantinya dengan timbunan semen dan tanah. Menutupinya dari sinar matahari.

Berkutat dengan masa depan dan menemukan benda-benda yang nyatanya hanya semakin membuat planet ini menangis lalu memuji diri sendiri. Menurut kami, inilah saatnya. Dengan kemampuan dan kecerdasan otak Laba-Laba kami, kami rasa kami mampu mengubahnya.

Inilah saatnya untuk mengubah semua tatanan dunia ini agar menjadi seperti apa yang seharusnya. Bukankah sebuah planet cantik butuh penduduk yang manis juga? Maka itulah yang kami lakukan. Tidak ada hal yang lebih tepat untuk dilakukan selain menguasai Bumi dan mengubahnya jadi secantik apa yang bisa kami lakukan. Teknologi kami, peradaban kami yang jauh dari kata 'tradisional', akan mengubah Bumi menjadi planet yang jauh lebih baik.

Maka, bersiaplah Manusia…,

Kami datang.

.

.

.

Mungkin awalnya sedikit terasa aneh. Tubuh ini butuh terlalu banyak antena untuk mengikatkan diri. Mungkin menyisakan sedikit sekali persediaan di tubuhku. Aku harus menjulurkan tubuh serta antenaku jauh-jauh untuk bisa mencapai semuanya. Mengikatkan antenaku di kaki, sistem pencernaan, saraf penglihatan, saraf perasa…. Tapi itu setara dengan kejernihan. Semuanya terasa begitu tajam di sini. Emosi, warna, serta aroma. Ya. _Aroma_ adalah bagian yang paling menakjubkan di sini. Aroma pembersih lantai yang membuat pangkal hidungku perih, bahkan aroma sinar matahari. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Tubuh baru yang kumiliki ini berusia delapan belas tahun. Dengan kulitnya yang putih cemerlang, wajah tampan, serta rambut yang mudah diatur; aku mencintai tubuh baru ini. Aku suka bagaimana semua otot-otot lenturnya bergerak saat otakku menginginkannya. _Well_, yah, aku suka cara tubuh manusia bergerak. Tapi tidak dengan cara berpikirnya yang cenderung kejam.

"Merasa baik?" tanya Dokter di hadapanku. Bangsa kami lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai Penyembuh, tapi kami adalah garda depan. Pejuang. Kami tinggal di sini bersama manusia. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran kami di sini. Hanya segelintir yang baru memiliki tubuh manusia. Sepertiku. Karenanya, semuanya harus disesuaikan dengan manusia.

"Sangat luar biasa," balasku dengan suara seperti genta angin yang sangat indah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang mengangguku. Suaraku terasa begitu aneh. Agak sedikit… _janggal_. Benak ini sudah terbiasa dengan kejanggalan itu tapi _aku_ belum. Alisku berkerut saat menyadari ketidaksempurnaan itu dan sepertinya Penyembuhku menyadari gangguan yang kuterima.

Dokter di hadapanku tersenyum tidak kuasa. "Tubuh ini punya kecacatan kecil," katanya menyentuh tengkukku, tempat garis kecil merah jambu bekas penyisipanku. Gerakan sekilas untuk mengecek bekas itu tetap sempurna. "Dia sedikit cadel," dia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Cadel?" ulangku dengan suara sedikit lebih tinggi. Kata itu asing bagiku tapi tidak dengan benak ini. Benak inang baruku menyadari kata itu. Dan reaksinya tidak jauh beda denganku. "Apakah nantinya itu akan mengancam keselamatanku? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberikan opsinya padaku? Memberitahu bahwa tubuh ini cacat?"

"Tidak, tidak…?" dia melirikku penuh harap. Menanyakan namaku—nama tubuh ini.

"Nama tubuh ini Oh Sehun," balasku cepat. Akses ke seluruh ingatan tubuh ini sempurna. Aku bahkan bisa menceritakan semua sejarah hidupnya seolah aku sendiri yang mengalaminya. Sama sekali tanpa perlawanan. "Usianya delapan belas tahun. Tingkat akhir atau semacamnya. Memiliki satu kakak lelaki yang nanti akan kuurus,"

Penyembuh mengangguk. "Jadi, Oh Sehun," dia mendesah. "Cadel itu tidak akan membahayakanmu sama sekali. Itu hanya kencenderungan bicara yang sedikit tidak sempurna dalam pengucapan beberapa huruf. Biasanya L, R, dan S."

Aku mendesah. "Bukankah itu tetap cacat namanya?"

"Tidak masalah selama hal itu tidak mengancam keberadaan jiwa di dalamnya,"

Barulah aku bernapas lega.

Dokter itu memilah _clipboard_ di tangannya. "Oke, kurasa kau sudah berhasil mengakses kemampuan bicara, bernapas, dan semuanya." dia lalu menatapku. "Ingatannya?"

"Sejernih air," sahutku tenang.

"Bagus. Jadi, setelah ini kau akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai Oh Sehun di tengah manusia. Kau harus bersikap seperti pemuda ini bagaimana pun caranya." Tambah dokter itu.

Aku memilah-milah lagi ingatan pemuda ini. Warna-warnanya tajam sekali begitu pula perasaan yang disertainya. Keluarga…, seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dan tengah tersenyum…, tumpukan buku dengan sebersit perasaan yang tidak kukenal. Keengganan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bosan. Dan…, kesal. Papan-papan putih dengan ratusan _Post-It_ berwarna-warni dalam tulisan yang berantakan.

"Kurasa mudah saja," balasku sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan putih salju di hadapanku. "Karena pemuda ini jarang berekspresi," tambahku sedikit menggerutu dan menatap aliran darah kebiruan di lengannya.

Menakjubkan sekali tubuh ini. Dari semua planet, hanya tubuh ini yang terasa begitu menakjubkan. Dengan lima indera yang dipusatkan di satu tempat dan satu indera yang tersebar di tubuhnya. Tangan di hadapanku ini memiliki keriput-keriput aneh yang menandakan betapa seringnya pemuda ini melakukan sesuatu dengan tangannya dan itu sedikit agak mengangguku. Sedikit tidak sempurna. Tapi kulitnya yang seputih salju ini menghiburku.

"Jadi," suaraku yang…, apa tadi? Cadel? Ya. Cadel. Keluar seperti gelembung-gelembung suara yang aneh. Menggelitik sekaligus menyenangkan. Suaranya tenor. Agak berat. Dan…, _imut_. Kutemukan kata itu di dalam ingatan pemuda ini. Kata yang tidak disukainya. "Aku akan menghadapi keluarganya sendirian?"

Dokter itu lekas menggeleng. "Kau akan bersama teman sepermainan tubuh ini, kurasa namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi," dia menarik lengan jasnya untuk melihat jam tangannya yang berkilauan. "Park Chanyeol-ssi yang mengajak tubuh ini kemari untuk disisipi."

Aku berdeham. "Bagus. Kurasa aku harus mengarang cerita kemana aku pergi bersama Chanyeol untuk orangtuaku?" tanyaku sambil bergerak. Mencoba semua akses yang kumiliki. Kakiku panjang dan sangat kurus. Saat berdiri, aku jauh lebih tinggi dari dokter di hadapanku ini. Dan itu membuatku senang.

"Ya." Balas dokter itu. "Tapi tenang saja. Setahuku Chanyeol-ssi dan tubuh ini tinggal satu atap jadi mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk membantumu mengarang cerita. Dan kau juga mungkin harus sekolah dan hal-hal lainnya,"

Kurasakan perasaan enggan dan malas itu muncul kembali sebagai reaksi alamiah tubuh ini saat mendengar kata 'sekolah'. "Oh, oke." balasku sambil bersungut-sungut. Tubuhku hanya menggunakan pakaian hijau kesehatan yang terlalu pendek dan dingin. Hawa penyejuk ruangan membuat ujung-ujung jemariku dingin dan lantai di telapak kakiku juga terasa dingin. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan pakaian?"

Dokter itu mengangguk dan melirik keranjang di sisi tempat tidur. Ada tumpukan pakaian di sana. "Itu pakaian yang digunakan tubuh ini saat kemari," tapi kemudian dokter itu menatapku cemas. "Apakah…. Apakah ada seseorang yang bersamamu di sana?"

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku, jantungku berdebar sebagai reaksi dalam keadaan terancam.

Dokter itu mengendikkan bahu. "Beberapa manusia masih melawan dan menolak menyerahkan benaknya. Tapi kurasa tubuh ini tidak akan melakukannya karena dia nyaris mabuk saat kami akan menyisipkanmu ke dalamnya,"

"Sudah berapa hari sejak dia mabuk?"

"Tiga hari."

"Apakah tubuh ini dalam kondisi baik?"

"Sangat baik. Aku tidak akan melakukan penyisipan jika tubuh ini tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan,"

Aku diam sejenak. Mencerna kata-katanya. Mencoba mencari pikiran lain yang bersamaku di dalam kepalaku sendiri. Dan nihil. Semua ingatan, perasaan, dan emosi tubuh ini milikku sekarang. Tubuh ini adalah _aku_. _Aku_ adalah Oh Sehun sekarang.

"Aku sendirian," kataku dengan tegas dan lantang. Sebuah pengakuan yang absolut bahwa tubuh yang berdiri sekarang ini bukan lagi 'tubuh itu' tapi _aku_. Oh Sehun.

Dan aku bisa melihat sebuah ketakutan nyata di wajah dokter itu yang perlahan lenyap dan memudar. Dia terlihat tenang dan lega. "Bagus," komentarnya kecil lalu kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Aku kembali berjalan untuk mengambil pakaianku dan menggunakannya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Hangat dan nyaman. Pipa jinsnya pas di kaki dan baju lengan panjangnya begitu melindungi. Rasa kain di kulitku menggelitik tapi bisa ditoleransi selama itu artinya aku hangat.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku mendoakan keberuntunganmu?" tanya dokter itu.

"Doakan saja sekolahnya tidak semenyebalkan apa yang dipikirkan tubuh ini, Penyembuh,"

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuat makhluk-mahkluk ini suka pergi ke sekolah?"

Chanyeol, pemuda jangkung menarik dengan senyuman lebar khasnya di sisiku, tertawa. "Kecilkan suaramu, Sehun, nanti mereka berpikir kalau kita ini alien aneh,"

"Tolong," balasku. "Kita memang alien, tapi hanya kau yang aneh,"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menarik rem tangannya. "Silakan, Tuan Oh," godanya saat aku meraih tasku dan membuka pintu Lamborghini Huracan kuningnya dan berdiri. Sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku dengan lembut dan membuatnya berpendar cantik. Banyak mata-mata yang menoleh ke arahku saat aku keluar.

Baik, aku mungkin hanya sebuah pita perak di otak belakang pemuda ini, tapi aku punya selera _fashion_. Dan selera itu mengatakan seragam ini jelek sekali. Dengan celana _pullover_ hitam polos, kemeja putih dengan manset serta kerah kotak-kotak, dan jas hitam; pakaian ini dapat nilai E dariku. Serius. Seseorang harus memberitahu perancang busana tentang bencana mode ini.

"Dimana kelasku?" tanyaku saat Chanyeol berdiri di sisiku. "Tidak jauh darimu kuharap,"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Takut?"

Alisku berkerut mendengarnya. Jawabannya bisa saja tidak tapi saat menatap mata-mata manusia itu aku merasa bergidik. _Aku_ yang bergidik. Bukan tubuh ini. Sial. Kurasa aku harus menanyai Penyembuh tentang ini; apakah masih ada cacat-cacat lain yang dirahasiakannya dariku. "Manusia bisa memakanku hidup-hidup. Memotong-motongku dan melemparku ke dinding," bisikku tegang.

Chanyeol merangkulku. "Inilah yang dilakukan garda depan," katanya sambil mendesakku berjalan. Sekolahnya luas dan panas. Aku langsung benci berada di sini. Dengan lantai putih, tangga-tangga raksasa, ruangan kelas berjejer….

Aku merasa bersimpati pada inangku karena harus terjebak di sini selama dua tahun.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas yang biasa saja. Dengan sekitar dua puluh lima manusia yang berseragam sama persis denganku. Mereka menoleh saat aku memasuki kelas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka kecuali dua orang bertubuh jangkung di sudut kelas yang mengangkat tangannya pada kami.

Chanyeol langsung membalasnya sambil bersuara semacam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Aku menatap mereka berdua. Yang satunya seperti supermodel dengan tubuh jangkung menawan, rambut kecokelatan sedikit ikal dan dibentuk sangat apik, garis wajah fotogenik dan punya aura otoritas yang nyata. Sementara yang satunya berkulit _tan_ seksi dan terlihat luwes bahkan saat diam. Dia kelihatan menyebalkan dengan bibir memberengut permanen.

Chanyeol menyikutku dan aku bergegas mengangkat tanganku dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian, eh?" tanya si pemuda _tan_. Aku sedang mengobrak-abrik ingatan tubuh ini untuk mencari namanya. Sialan. Dimana, sih?

Aku tersenyum sementara aku sibuk mencari. Kubongkar semua laci-laci pikirannya dan menelaah setiap sudut untuk menemukannya. Ayolah, pemuda ini sepertinya akrab dengan inangku. Seharusnya namanya tidak sulit untuk ditemukan. "Sempurna," kataku tenang dan duduk di kursi dengan namaku di mejanya. Untunglah.

Dan sekali lagi, dimana nama-nama sialan itu?!

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan terus mencari sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya. Jongin. Dan inangku biasa memanggilnya _Kkamjong_ dan pemuda fotogenik dengan wajah _bitch-please_ (tunggu, darimana aku dapat kata itu? Entahlah) itu adalah Kris.

"Aku sempat berdoa kalian dimakan serigala atau semacamnya," suara berat Kris menyita perhatianku dan membuatku menoleh dari kesibukanku mendata nama-nama di kepalaku agar aku tidak terdengar aneh.

"Dia mungkin tidak akan suka dagingmu, Park," tawa Jongin di belakangku dan membuat meja yang didudukinya serta kursiku berguncang oleh tawanya. "Terlalu alot dan banyak tulangnya,"

"Tapi dia pasti tidak akan berpikir untuk makan si Bayi," suara Kris terdengar lagi.

_Bayi…_

Ada reaksi tidak suka yang muncul dari tubuhku dan aku lekas menyadari bahwa panggilan itu ditujukan untukku sebagai nama panggilan yang sebenarnya tidak disukai, ehm—_ku_sukai.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Seluruh tubuhku penuh racun," kataku kalem. "Tidak akan ada yang mau memakanku,"

"Bertaruh?"

"Seratus ribu Won,"

"Oke, bawakan serigalanya."

Dan aku mendapati diriku tertawa bersama mereka. Kurasa memang menjadi manusia itu mudah. Kecuali bagian emosinya. Terlalu tajam dan menakutiku. Warna-warna yang ada disekitarku menusuk irisku dan membuatku merasakan pengalaman yang menakjubkan dengan warna.

Sedikit lagi…, setelah semua manusia ini berubah menjadi sama persis denganku.

Tidak akan ada rahasia lagi.

.

.

.

Banyak hal baru yang membuatku takjub hari ini.

Makanan.

Oh, manusia sangat sempurna dalam hal ini. Sejak tadi mulutku tidak berhenti mengunyah _sandwich_ kalkun yang rasanya nyaris membuatku menangis saking nikmatnya. Lidah baru membuat makanan itu terasa baru juga. Tapi bukannya aku sudah pernah memakan ini semua, belum. Makanan terakhir yang kumakan hanyalah sebuah bunga yang kubakar dan kucerna asapnya. Jadi rasa mayonais, saus, serta daging kalkun ini terasa begitu menakjubkan.

"Kau makan terlalu banyak _sandwich_, Bayi," Jongin menoleh ke arahku dengan roti isi yang… apa namanya tadi? Ah, ya. Bagel di piringnya. Separuh dimakan. Aroma sesuatu yang harum dan digoreng…,

Hm… ya, bawang. Tubuh ini mengenal sensasi aroma hangat dan harum itu. Aroma bawangnya menyita perhatianku. Sebenarnya inangku tidak suka makanan ini, tapi _aku_ penasaran dan _aku_ ingin makanan ini. Dan, _well_, karena ini adalah _aku_ sekarang. Maka aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kusukai.

"Biarkan saja," balas Kris sambil mencermati layar ponselnya. Serius mengamati entah apa. "Dia akan berhenti nanti saat kepingin muntah dan berhenti makan kalkun selama sebulan,"

Apakah manusia biasa berbagi makanan? Sialan, bagel Jongin terlihat enak. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mencolek sausnya dengan telunjukku; menjilatnya dan mengamati reaksi Jongin. Dan dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Kau masih lapar?" tanyanya kalem. "Mau bagelku? Makan saja," dia bersendawa kecil. "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak sarapan," komentarnya.

Aku mengambil bagelnya dan mencecap rasanya yang lezat. Dengan bawang yang kuat, mayonais, serta hangatnya roti. Rasanya seperti jutaan rasa meledak di dalam mulutku. Aku pasti akan menelan piringnya juga jika kaki Chanyeol tidak menendangku di bawah meja dan membuatku sadar aku makan seperti orang gila.

"Apakah saat menginap di rumah Chanyeol tidak ada yang memberimu makanan?" tanya Kris menatapku, ternyata dia sudah melupakan ponselnya.

Balasanku sudah kurencanakan dengan baik. Kukendikkan bahuku dengan ringan sambil mengunyah bagelnya. Kurasa sedikit agak menjijikkan memakan bagel yang sudah dimakan Jongin tapi tidak masalah. Aku melihat Jongin makan bagel ini dengan sendok; seperti putri kata Kris tapi higienis buatku.

"Aku makan saat aku lapar," sahutku sambil terus mengunyah.

Kris memutar bola mata sambil kembali menunduk ke ponselnya. Aku tergoda untuk meledeknya. "Dan kau," tambahku sambil mengelap tanganku setelah menghabiskan bagel Jongin. "Apa sih yang kaulakukan? Menonton flim porno?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin terbahak mendengarnya.

Kris mendengus. "Jika ya, aku seharusnya membawa ponsel Jongin. Bukan ponselku," balasnya mulus. "Aku sedang _chatting_ dengan _Peach_,"

_Peach._

Oke. Bisakah mereka semua berhenti memberiku nama-nama yang sangat sulit dicari di ingatan inangku? Sepertinya inangku orangnya sangat tidak pedulian pada hal-hal disekitarnya. Aku kembali mengobrak-abrik laci-lacinya dan mencari ingatan tentang siapa itu _Peach_ selain buah berbentuk seksi berwarna jingga mulus dan harum.

Dan kutemukan dia.

Ingatan samar-samar karena inangku tidak peduli. Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi langsing dalam balutan seragam yang sama membosankannya. Rambutnya diikat kuda dan punya senyuman yang bisa melelehkan gunung es sekali pun. Dia berdiri bersama seorang gadis lain yang rambutnya berwarna tembaga. Ikal bervolume. Tapi aku—inangku—tidak begitu tertarik dengan wajah itu.

Oh. Oke. itu yang namanya _Peach_ atau Huang Zitao.

_Check_.

"Dan kau berjanji akan mengajak temannya untuk kencan Jumat ini," Jongin menyikutku.

"Siapanya? Apa?" ulangku menoleh dengan kaget. Sekali lagi, sambil mengutuki seseorang, aku membongkar laci berusaha menemukan ingatan itu. Tapi sialnya, inangku sepertinya melupakan hal itu.

"Temannya," sahut Chanyeol di balik gelas minumannya yang beraroma seperti pembersih lantai. "Kau janji mengajaknya kencan Jumat ini,"

"Dan…," aku berjuang mencari kata-kata sebelum mendelik. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena itu janji?"

"Membantu sekali, Wu,"

"Whoa, bicaranya makin bagus,"

"Oh, _please_, Kkamjong. Jangan mulai,"

Aku mengerutkan alis dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit. Jelas sangat butuh penjelasan tentang semua ini. Ketiga setan itu tertawa saat melihat ekspresiku dan aku menghembuskan napas kesal lewat mulut. Betapa mudahnya jadi sama jeleknya dengan manusia. Sial. Kurasa aku sedikit agak tersesat.

"Temannya, Lu Han," kata Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya yang seirama dengan pilinan perutku yang gelisah. "Si Cantik berambut tembaga," tambahnya plus tendangan kecil di bawah meja yang membuatku mengaduh di dalam hati. Tulang keringku berdenyut. Sialan, si Park Idiot Chanyeol ini.

"Ingatkan aku," kataku kesal. "Apakah saat itu aku mabuk atau semacamnya sampai menerima janji itu?"

Kris tertawa serak. "Kau tidak mabuk. Sadar seratus persen." Dia menoleh dari ponselnya. "Tapi kau mengenai kepalanya dengan bola basket hingga sedikit lecet dan kau menggunakan ajakan kencan sebagai permintaan maafnya,"

Oh. Bagus. Jadi selain inang ini _cadel_—sungguh, kata itu baru untuk lidah, telinga, serta pikiranku tapi aku menemukan diriku sejauh ini benci pada kata itu—dia juga bodoh melempar bola? Ya ampun. Apa sih yang dilakukannya? Mencoba menghabiskan kadar kekerenannya atau apa?

"Itu pasti akan jadi akhir pekan yang sangat panjang," gerutuku samar-samar sambil memutar bola mata dan memandang botol limun di hadapanku. Botolnya basah oleh titik-titik air kondensasi dingin yang bereaksi terhadap suhu ruangan setelah kuambil dari pendingin.

Jongin menelan minumannya sambil menggeleng. "Luhan itu seksi, percayalah!" katanya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal,"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kurasa Luhan juga terpaksa menerimanya karena pacarmu yang imut itu memaksanya, Jongin!" dia melempar potongan kentang di atas nampannya ke arah Jongin yang menepisnya sambil tertawa.

Pacar Jongin…

Aku mendesah dan kembali mencari-cari. Kenapa aku tidak bisa punya inang yang benaknya seperti _Google Alert_ (apa itu?), sih? Penjelasan muncul saat kata kunci disebutkan. Jadi aku tidak perlu mencari-cari seperti—

Oh. Ini dia.

Do Kyungsoo.

Rambutnya pendek, mungil, manis, dan matanya besar. Seperti boneka beruang yang enak dipeluk atau semacamnya. Oke. Satu nama lagi.

"Oh, jadi dia terpaksa juga?" balasku sambil berkelit dari kentang yang ditangkis Jongin. "Kalau begitu aku bisa membatalkannya," aku lega. Jadi aku tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan gadis yang…. Tidak kukenal.

"Mungkin," balas Kris sambil mencemplungkan ponselnya ke kantung bajunya. "Lalu kau akan berakhir di meja makan setelah Kyungsoo memasakmu untuk makan malam,"

Dari reaksi mereka, kurasa aku melakukan ekspresi yang tepat. Karena mereka semua tertawa melihat reaksiku yang seperti baru saja mendapati pembuluh darah di kepalaku pecah.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak boleh menculik cewek ini dan disisipi. Oke. Lalu apa serunya?"

Chanyeol mendesah saat melempar pakaian ke arahku. "Serunya? Serunya kau kencan, Bodoh." Katanya.

Aku mendesah dan merenggut pakaian itu dari wajahku. "Inang ini belum pernah berkencan," gerutuku. "Aku tidak tahu caranya,"

"Mudah," Chanyeol melempar sweter ke arahku yang lekas kutangkap sebelum mendarat di lantai. "Kau hanya perlu mengobrol. Pesan makanan. Ajak dia nonton lalu kembalikan ke rumahnya,"

"Seperti mengajak anjing jalan-jalan," gumamku _bete_.

"Anjing seksi,"

"Apakah kata itu sangat bermakna?" tambahku mendesah. "Aku malas," aku kembali berbaring hanya dengan celana pendek dan penyejuk dinyalakan. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Percayalah. Kau tidak mau merasakan kemarahan Kyungsoo," Chanyeol berdiri di sisiku dengan tatapan gelinya.

Aku mendesah. "Aku bawa mobilnya kalau begitu," sungutku sambil menyeret kaki-kakiku ke kamar mandi. "Tahu begini aku lebih suka tetap jadi Flame Tender di Fire World. Setidaknya aku masih bisa makan Walking Flowers daripada mengajak…, _ick_, manusia kencan."

"Tidak seburuk itu kok," Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidurku dengan gitar di pelukannya. "Rasanya seperti mengajak Beruang kencan,"

"Bagus," seruku dari kamar mandi. "Aku belum pernah mengajak Beruang mana pun untuk kencan di Mists Planet!"

"Itulah kenapa aku berpikir kau sudah ditanam hidup-hidup di bawah Kota Kristal utama!" balas Chanyeol ditingkahi suara air yang memercik.

"Terima kasih banyak, Park Chanyeol!"

"Sama-sama, Oh!"

.

.

.

Aku mendesah keras saat berhenti di depan gerbang cokelat rumah ini. Rumahnya besar dan sejuk. Banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan. Tidak seperti rumah yang kutempati bersama Chanyeol. Terlalu gersang. Dan seperti inilah seharusnya Bumi berpenampilan. Aku menurunkan jendela gelap McLarren Mp4-ku dan mendesah menunggu.

Aku meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol padaku dan menunggu sambungan. Diangkat tepat sebelum aku memutuskan sambungan.

"_Ya_?"

Suaranya…

Hm…

Oke. Benak ini bodoh sekali. Apakah aku tidak bisa dapat inang yang sedikit lebih pintar? Aku mencari-cari dan mendapati kata yang tepat. Suara ini _feminim_. Lembut. Sopran. Dan menyenangkan.

"Luhan?" balasku sedikit serak. Aku berdeham. Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"_Ya. Siapa yang bicara_?" balas suara dari seberang itu.

"Oh, hei," aku memutar bola mata bosan. "Aku Sehun," kataku. "Kurasa kita ada janji?"

Hening sejenak sebelum aku mendengar suara gedebuk keras dari seberang sana hingga aku berjengit kaget.

"Luhan-ssi? Kau baik?" tanyaku, tidak bisa tidak bersikap seperti seorang Jiwa. Baik hati dan blablabla…

_Membosankan_, itu maksudku.

"_Aku baik! Tenang saja! Lantainya baik-baik saja!_" seru suara itu dari kejauhan. "_Maaf! Maukah kau menungguku sebentar? Sebentar saja_!"

Aku memutar bola mata. _Tuh, kan_. "Baiklah." Kataku.

"_Trims_!" serunya lagi sebelum sambungan putus.

Aku meletakkan ponsel dan menunggu lagi. Mengamati jalanan yang agak lenggang. Beberapa orang dan kendaraan lewat; menoleh terang-terangan ke mobilku yang mencolok. Mungkin inilah sedikit kemewahan manusia. Mobil sport ini keren sekali. Aku suka jadi manusia.

Kecuali mungkin cewek bernama Luhan ini.

Mana, sih, dia? Apakah memang selama ini cewek mandi?

Aku baru saja akan mengambil ponsel untuk meneleponnya lagi saat ketukan di jendela membuatku terjengkang dan menoleh. Ada seraut wajah di sana. Tangannya menaungi matanya; mencoba mengintip ke dalam.

Wajahnya biasa saja. Hidungnya sedikit mancung, rambutnya yang ikal tebal diikat tinggi-tinggi dengan _pony tail_ lucu dan beberapa helai rambut mengikal di sisi wajahnya. Dia memakai baju yang serasi dan membuatnya terlihat modis dan sopan sekaligus.

Aku menekan tombol kendali di sisiku dan membuat jendela di hadapannya terbuka. Gadis itu tergagap sejenak sebelum mundur dan tersenyum gugup padaku. "Maaf," katanya lirih.

Suaranya jauh lebih indah di sini daripada di telepon.

Aku suka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku tersenyum kecil dan membiarkannya naik. Aroma parfumnya langsung menerjang dan meracuni oksigenku. Aromanya seperti…. Seperti….

_Freesia…_ Sedikit mawar serta teh… dan ya, _ya_… jeruk… _Mint_…

_O_-_oh_.

Semuanya berputar di kepalaku seperti awan tipis keperakan yang membuat kepalaku membusuk. Aku tercekat dan tiba-tiba mencengkram kemudiku dengan lebih kuat karena aroma ini. Dia menghenyakkan diri di kursi dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Aromanya bahkan lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Aroma harum stroberi dan _orange blossom_ menendangku dengan telak hingga perutku terasa mual. Mual karena gugup. Bergolak karena tidak nyaman. Aroma ini terlalu menusuk dan membuatku gila. Apakah memang manusia perempuan itu seharum ini?

Teman-teman sekelasku tidak.

Tapi gadis ini…

Aku mencoba memikirkan kata yang tepat dan menemukannya. Gadis ini habis berdandan. Entalah apa artinya. Tapi kata itu diikuti semacam meja dengan cermin besar (meja rias?) yang penuh dengan benda-benda berkilauan, wadah-wadah mungil, sikat rambut, dan banyak hal-hal lain yang aku tidak mengetahui apa. Dan benak ini juga menambahkan bahwa gadis selalu duduk di sana beberapa puluh menit sebelum keluar. Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku suka aroma ini.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana, Oppa?"

"Kita?" aku memutar kunci dan menekan tombol _starter_. Mobil berderum halus dan menyala. Aku sedikit hilang fokus saat mendengar panggilan itu. Inang ini sering dipanggil begitu, tapi reaksinya tidak sebodoh reaksiku. Kurasa aku belum lulus untuk jadi manusia.

"Ya," gadis itu tersenyum. Senyumannya menonjok mataku dengan menyakitkan. Aku terpaksa memalingkan wajah dan menggertakkan gigiku.

Dia ini gadis manusia.

Secara teori dan fakta, dia tidak satu spesies denganku.

Kendalikan.

"Ada flim menarik yang ingin kautonton?" tanyaku kalem sambil melaju di jalanan. Gadis itu menatap ke langit-langit sambil memainkan bibirnya dengan gigi. Bibirnya berlekuk sensual dengan pewarna bibir oranye yang menarik.

"Tidak," katanya kemudian. "Oppa punya?"

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba mengorek-korek ingatan inangku. "Rio 2?" tawarku.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Oh, terberkatilah mataku! "Bagus," pujinya tulus. "Aku sudah nonton yang pertama,"

Aku tersenyum dan memasang sein. "Jadi," aku berdeham. "Apakah lukanya masih berbekas?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata sekali. Dua kali. Sebelum menyentuh keningnya yang halus. "Luka itu?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Dalam hatiku, semuanya kacau balau. Setengah takut Chanyeol sudah membohongiku. Jika sampai itu terjadi, aku akan memanggangnya. Lalu menggantungnya di langit-langit untuk mengusir nyamuk. Aku bersumpah.

"Ya," kataku dingin. Benak ini sudah sangat terlatih dengan nada itu sehingga aku dengan mudah menyembunyikan semua perasaan kacau balauku sendirian. Terkadang ada gunanya juga tubuh ini.

"Sudah baik-baik saja," gadis itu berkedip sekali saat melihatku berubah sebelum mengendikkan bahu dan menatap keluar jendela.

Aku berhenti di depan bioskop dan mendesah. Serius. Aku lebih suka tidur di kamar dan membaca buku '1001 Ways to be A Great Human' dan semacamnya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan manusia perempuan yang aroma tubuhnya…

Sialan.

Jadi, benak ini memberitahuku bahwa lelaki yang diharuskan mengantri tiket sementara si perempuan berteduh. Aku memutar bola mata dan mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu, dan Luhan mengangguk. Matanya sejernih rusa. Jadi selain menjadi manusia itu menyebalkan karena emosinya, juga ada semacam pengaturan tidak kasat mata tentang posisi lelaki dan perempuan. Wah. Ternyata manusia lebih tradisional dari semua spesies yang pernah kusisipi.

Oke. Kepalaku sudah penuh racun. Aku harus menyemprotkan Terjaga sebelum kolaps di dalam gedung bioskop. Kurogoh saku belakangku dan mengeluarkan botol mungil putih dengan semacam pompa yang langsung kutekan. Awan keunguan tipis menghampar di hadapanku dan masuk ke seluruh sistem tubuhku. Seketika itu juga Terjaga bekerja. Semua sarafku siaga dan pikiranku jernih.

Luhan tersenyum saat aku kembali. Aku harus menghela napas saat melihat senyumannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Begini kah rasanya menjadi manusia? Tajam sekali. Terlalu banyak perasaan. Kebingungan, aku mencoba mencari kata penjelas di benakku tentang perasaan ini.

Dua kata muncul di permukaan.

_Jatuh cinta_.

Aku baru tahu bahwa kata jatuh bisa dipasangkan dengan kata cinta. Benar-benar bahasa linear yang aneh sekali bahasa manusia itu. Kotak-kotak. Buta. Anehnya begitu penuh makna.

Tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada…

_Manusia_.

.

.

.

Senyuman lebar sudah menantiku saat aku memasuki kamar beberapa jam kemudian. Aku meraih bantal di kakiku dan melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol yang menangkisnya sambil tertawa.

"Nah?"

"Kau tidak diizinkan mengatakan 'nah' dengan nada minta dihajar jika tidak mau dihajar," balasku, menakjubkan betapa cepatnya aku mengakses kemampuanku untuk menyindir dan mengumpat.

"Kau terlalu manusia," gurau Chanyeol saat aku melepaskan kemeja dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Bukankah itu yang diharapkan? Aku jadi _manusiaaa_…" aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke udara kemudian diam dan menjatuhkan keduanya lagi. "Cewek ini membuatku sakit," keluhku.

"_Saaakit_?"

"Serius. Kau minta digampar, ya?"

Chanyeol memberiku senyuman lebar itu lagi. Dengan terlalu banyak bumbu manusia di dalamnya. Faham, kan, maksudku?

"Aku benar, kan? Luhan itu seksi," katanya sambil menjentikkan jari ke arahku dan kembali berbaring sambil menonton siaran televisi flat yang ada di dinding kamar kami.

"Apakah seksi itu semacam aroma kuat yang menusuk memabukkan?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk tubuhku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersedak tawa. "Ya ampun!" serunya. "Aku lupa dengan siapa aku bicara!"

Aku mendesah lagi mendengarnya. "Kemarikan buku Pentunjuk Menjadi Manusia-mu kalau begitu,"

"Bahasamu, Oh Sehun…,"

"Peduli setan,"

"_Apaaa_?"

"Park Chanyeol. Bisa dipercepat?"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi sebelum berguling duduk dan menatapku dengan senyuman mencolok mata. "Seksi itu berhubungan dengan ini"—dia membentuk gerakan melingkar aneh di dadanya dengan gerakan alis naik-turun yang aku tahu dimaksudkan untuk menggoda—"Dan ini," dia menepuk pantatnya sendiri. "Faham?"

Aku menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Apa?" tanyaku. Ragu. "Ini?" aku mengikuti gerakan melingkar di dadaku dengan kaku. "Apa ini?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Tolong, deh, kau bukan bayi," katanya. "Memangnya kau tidak memperhatikan ini selama bersamanya?" dia menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Aku mengerutkan alis dan memikirkannya. Dada? "Oh, maksudmu daging padat di dadanya?"

"Yep!"

"Apakah itu daerah privat?"

"Jelas dong,"

"Oh, pantas saja."

"Pantas apa?"

"Wajahnya merona tadi."

"Merona bagaimana? Kutebas mulutmu nanti kalau ceritamu setengah-setengah begitu, Oh,"

"_Well_, pintu keluarnya sesak dan aku berjalan di depannya seperti seorang _gentlemen_ dan orang-orang di depanku berhenti tiba-tiba dan aku terdorong ke belakang."

"OH! _Daannn_?"

"Kurasa aku menyiku dadanya,"

"WHOOOAAAAAA! SEHUN SUDAH BESARR!"

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Chanyeol dan kali ini dia telat mengelak. Dia tidak marah karena dia bergegas meraih bantal itu dan menatapku penuh harap.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasa apanya?" alisku berkerut dengan wajah bingung. Apanya yang harus dirasakan?

"Dadanya, Bodoh! Dadanyaa!"

"Oh, itu."

"Yaaa…?" kejar Chanyeol dengan mata lebar dan mulut terbuka tertarik. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan meneteskan liur atau semacamnya.

Aku mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Kurasa…," aku berjuang mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Lembek? Tidak. Sedikit lebih keras. Tapi tidak keras. Padat, ya padat. Tapi sedikit lebih…. Semacam ada perlawanan lembut yang… ehm. _Menyenangkan_. Hm…, "Kenyal," itu dia.

Dan tawa Chanyeol meledak di kamar itu disertai nyanyian 'Sehun Sudah Besar' yang sangat berisik.

"Kau mau membuat seluruh penghuni rumah bangun, ya?!" seruku kesal. "Hentikan!" aku melempar bantalku ke arahnya. Bantalku melayang mengenai kakinya dan tidak digubris.

Chanyeol terbahak hingga berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Aku serius. Dia _memang_ berguling-guling di ranjang. Seperti orang idiot. Mungkin inangnya mengambil alih. Aku melepaskan semua pakaianku dan berbaring dengan celana pendek di ranjangku. Mendesah saat menghirup aroma linen yang menyenangkan dari sepraiku yang dingin.

"Jadi," Chanyeol tersengal. "Apakah dia merona sepanjang jalan pulang?"

Aku meringis. "Ya. Dan kupikir aku merusak semuanya. Dia tidak mau menatapku."

Chanyeol mulai bersikap dramatis karena dia berkata, "Luhan yang malang, pasti dia sedang mandi dan membilas dadanya dengan sabun karena sudah disentuh olehmu sambil menangis," katanya geli.

"Atau mungkin dia bersyukur karena aku sudah menyentuhnya?" balasku penuh percaya diri dan mendapatkan satu bantal mendarat di wajahku.

"Baiklah kau sudah mulai jadi terlalu manusia, Oh Sehun," tawanya lalu dia mendesah dan melirikku penuh arti. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita…,"

"Ya?"

"Membawa Kris dan Jongin ke fasilitas penyisipan?"

Aku langsung terduduk tegak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Luhan?"

"Maaf, permisi?" aku mendongak dari kesibukanku memainkan bola basket yang lengket di tanganku. Aku menatap Jongin yang bekeringat; berdiri di depanku dengan hawa panas memancar dari tubuhnya. Keringat menetes dari mana-mana.

Dia mengendikkan dagu ke arah pinggir lapangan dan memaksaku menoleh juga. Di sana ada Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Luhan duduk diapit Kyungsoo dan Zitao dengan wajah merona hebat dan menunduk. Alisku berkerut. Mungkinkah dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Maksudku…, aku tidak sengaja, oke? Sama sekali tidak sengaja.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" balasku mengerjapkan mata.

Jongin menghempaskan dirinya ke sisiku dan mengelap keringatnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Pose menyerah. "Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan malu,"

"Oh, jadi cewek-cewek itu suka bercerita tentang _semuanya_ pada sahabatnya, ya?" tanyaku kalem sambil memantul-mantulkan bolaku. Bola itu menimbulkan suara dentang menyenangkan saat memantul.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin tidak dengan kecenderungan mereka memakai _thong_ atau _G-string_,"

Aku bersiul. Benakku sangat faham kata _ini_. "Bukankah itu yang paling menarik?" kataku dan Jongin terawa. "Atau mungkin pacarmu itu sekarang sedang menggunakan _bra_ hitam seksi dengan pinggiran renda tipis yang ingin dirobek?" godaku dan Jongin tertawa semakin keras.

"Otakmu yang kotor, Oh Sehun," katanya tapi jelas menikmati pembicaraan kami.

"Tidak sememalukan bahwa otakmu juga sama kotornya, kan?" balasku menyikut bahunya dan dia tertawa.

"Tapi serius, _Man_," dia merendahkan suaranya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku memutar bola mata dan mendesah. "Apakah sepenting itu?"

"Jelas. Apa pun yang membuat cewek merona sepanjang hari saat melihatmu itu pasti serius,"

"Aku menyikut dadanya,"

"K-K…! KAU—APAAAA?!"

"_Kkamjong_…"

Jongin langsung membekap mulutnya dan matanya berbinar. Mesum benar orang ini tapi aku mendapati bahwa emosi itu memang akrab dengan benak inangku. Syukurlah. Maksudku, aku tidak suka jadi orang luar yang tidak… faham apa yang dikatakan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Jongin merangsek ke arahku dengan wajah cerah ceria yang membuatku mundur; takut. "Kau benar-benar, _Man_!" bisiknya. "Kencan pertama dan kau sudah menyentuh dadanya?"

"Itu tidak disengaja,"

"Walaupun begitu!"

"Apa istimewanya, sih?"

"Dia itu Luhan."

"Ya. Dan?"

Jongin menatapku dengan alis berkerut. "Kau lupa, ya? Luhan itu incaran banyak _sunbae_,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "_Jeongmalyo_?" balasku sedikit tidak tertarik. Tugasku di sini sebagai garda depan untuk penaklukan Bumi. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan satu gadis manusia yang dadanya tidak sengaja kusiku. Setelah tugas ini selesai, aku akan kembali ke Fire World. Mungkin ke See Weed atau The Origin. Aku lelah menjadi parasit dan sedikit merindukan tubuh Laba-Laba-ku.

"Yang paling gencar melakukan serangan itu Minseok-sunbae," Jongin berubah menjadi nenek-nenek tukang gosip yang menganggu. Aku menyikutnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Keringatnya lengket dan menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa itu Minseok dan aku tidak sudi memanggil siapa pun dengan sebutan 'Sunbae'," gerutuku. Benak ini juga sama sekali benci harus memanggil siapa saja dengan panggilan itu. Kurasa kami memang cocok jadi pasangan. Bukan berarti pengaturan ini selamanya. Aku akan pergi setelah garda depan dianggap tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Demi Tuhan," dia bebaring di sisiku dengan bola basket lain sementara aku mengamati Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih bermain. Cewek Chanyeol seksi, kuakui itu. Mungil, manis, dengan rambut yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran tubuhnya serta wajah seimut kelinci putih bernama Cindy atau siapa.

"Mungkin kau harus melihat Minseok dulu sebelum bicara lebih lanjut," tambah Jongin sambil melirik dan mendengus. "Tuh," katanya.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan cowok kurus dengan wajah…, hm…, terlalu imut. Maksudku bentuk matanya bisa saja membuatnya secantik cewek dan jika dia berdiri dengan Luhan, dia lebih cantik. Itukah sainganku? Bukan berarti aku mau bersaing, sih.

"_Wind can blow him away_," komentarku geli sambil kembali memainkan bolaku. "Itu sainganku?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi kau mau bersaing?"

Oh.

.

.

.

"Mereka tidak tahu yang namanya tempat umum, ya?"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Kurasa tidak," balasnya sambil meminum minuman kemasan di tangannya hingga habis. Kami sedang ada di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat sekolah. Beberapa meja dari kami ada Luhan dan Minseok yang sedang tertawa-tawa.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke minuman di hadapanku. Sebotol limun segar. Entah kenapa sejak pertama mencobanya, aku suka minuman ini. Rasanya seperti berada di rumah. Rasa lemonnya yang segar, manis-asamnya yang khas…, kurasa ini akan jadi minuman favoritku selama di Bumi.

"Mereka pacaran?" tanyaku, suaraku kedengaran ketus. Bahkan dipendengaranku sendiri.

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah mendengar nada bicaraku. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya.

Aku cukup manusia untuk bisa mengindentifikasi nada licik dalam suaranya. Jadi aku mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk cemburu dan jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia karena—" aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan suara keras.

Hampir saja!

Jongin menatapku dengan mata kebingungkan. "Gadis…. _Manusia_?" ulangnya.

Sial.

"Kau bicara seolah kau bukan _manusia_…" Jongin berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali… dan kebingungan semakin nyata membayangi kelopak matanya dalam setiap kedipannya. Dan aku langsung mulas.

Keheningan panjang menyita. Suara tawa Luhan dan Minseok—serius, jika mereka terus tertawa seperti itu, aku akan melempar meja ini ke wajah Minseok!—yang terlalu tinggi dan ceria membuatku kesal dan semakin mual. Aku membuka mulut untuk memberikan alasan yang lugas saat Jongin berkata melegakan.

"Kau terlalu sering bersama Chanyeol. Inilah akibatnya. Sama idiotnya."

Jongin tidak perlu tahu betapa inginnya aku memeluknya dan menciumnya sekarang karena telah menyelamatkanku dari kesalahanku sendiri. Benak ini memberitahuku bahwa hal itu tidak lazim di sini. Salah. Tapi tidak masalah bagi para Jiwa karena kami secara teknis tidak punya jenis kelamin. Hanya beberapa Jiwa yang berpotensi menjadi Ibu. Setiap selnya membelah jadi Jiwa-Jiwa baru. Satu Ibu untuk satu juta Jiwa. Sementara aku? _Aku_ tidak punya potensi itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku adalah lelaki.

Letakkan aku di dalam tubuh perempuan maka aku akan berfungsi sama baiknya.

"Mungkin," kataku dengan suara parau. Terlalu tegang dan kelegaan ini membuat tubuhku gemetaran. Lalu aku membelokkan percakapan dengan mulus. "Kau tidak berniat pulang?"

Jongin melirikku geli. "Apakah kau sudah cemburu mendengar tawa mereka?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Tidak penting," kataku tegas lalu berdiri. Gerakan itu membuat kursi yang kududuki menggores lantai dengan suara derit yang menarik perhatian.

Bahkan Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan seketika merona hebat saat melihatku dan itu membuat alisku berkerut. Tapi aku tidak akan ambil pusing semuanya. Dia punya Minseok seharian ini. Dan aku sedang kesal padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat aku menyelipkan selembar sepuluh ribu Won di dalam buku tagihan di meja kami dan pergi tanpa menunggu Jongin yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejarku.

"Pulang," kataku sambil menekan alarm mobilku untuk segera masuk.

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak ada waktu,"

Jongin membuka mulut untuk bicara hal-hal bodoh lain saat suara yang berbeda menyela. Aku terkejut dan menoleh. Memastikan dengan mataku sendiri siapa yang baru saja memanggilku.

Luhan.

"Sehun-oppa," panggilnya sekali lagi saat berada beberapa meter di depanku. Di tangannya ada semacam kantung kain dengan renda-renda serta pita mungil berwarna _peach_ yang kelihatan berat dan penuh tonjolan.

"Ya?" balasku dengan nada tenang padahal jantungku yang mungil sedang melonjak-lonjak mencoba mendobrak tulang rusukku.

Dia merona lagi. Warnanya cantik sekali. Merah jambu tipis yang menghampar di pipinya yang terlihat selembut _marshmallow_. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup sebelum mengulurkan tangan. Aku otomatis mengulurkan tangan dan menengadahkannya. Kantung itu mendarat di tanganku dengan suara gemeresak serta selapis aroma…,

_Mentega_.

Benak ini tahu benda itu dan memberikanku ingatan sebuah setoples penuh kue-kue kering dengan warna cokelat keemasan dan ditaburi gula bubuk yang terlihat lezat. Juga tumpukan tepung, gula, alat-alat memasak, serta sebuah wadah terbuka dengan isinya yang berwarna kuning dan lengket. Itu _mentega_.

Jadi Luhan memberiku… kue kering.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku yang lolos dan membuat Luhan semakin merona. "Untukku?" tanyaku kalem.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Terima kasih atas kencannya," katanya mencicit sebelum mundur selangkah.

"Kembali," balasku lalu memasukkan kantung itu ke saku jiket yang kugunakan. Hangatnya kue itu terasa hingga ke tubuhku. Walaupun mungkin Luhan sudah membawa benda itu seharian di tasnya, tapi tetap terasa hangatnya. Aromanya membuatku lapar.

Lalu Luhan tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri menatap pintu restoran itu. Tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Ehm."

Aku mengerjap dan menoleh menemukan Jongin menatapku dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Oh. Ya ampun.

"Kau mungkin harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Oh Sehun. Sekarang, kuharap."

.

.

.

Aku membuka sudut mataku dan menyesuaikan pengliatanku dengan cahaya lampu tidur di nakas. Aku melihat Chanyeol sudah terlelap sambil memeluk guling dan mendengkur halus. Benakku mengatakan Chanyeol selalu begitu ketika dia kelelahan dan setelah berolahraga marathon sore tadi bersama Zitao, Kris, dan Baekhyun jelas aja dia begitu. Aku memastikan dengkurannya cukup asli sebelum bangkit dan berusaha menciptakan suara sedikit mungkin dan merogoh laciku.

Mengeluarkan kantung kain Luhan.

Aku menarik pita yang melilitnya dengan lembut. Menyentakkannya dengan sedikit sekali tarikan dan membuatnya terurai. Aku menyingkapkannya hingga terbuka dan menemukan tumbukan kue-kue kering berwarna keemasan dengan krim-krim merah muda serta toska yang menarik. Senyumanku lolos. Aroma menteganya, walaupun kuenya sudah dingin, tercium begitu kuat. Telunjuk dan ibu jariku masuk ke dalam kantung dan menarik keluar sebuah kue kering yang lezat. Jantungku berdebar.

Apakah kue ini selezat aromanya?

Aku membawa kue itu ke bibirku dan mengigitnya. Kuenya luruh saat gigiku terbenam di sana. Membuat rasa mentega, kuning telur, serta rasa lezat menguar di lidahku. Aku seketika langsung mengunyah dan menyukainya. Kuenya tidak terlalu manis tapi juga tidak hambar. Sempurna. Krim-krim kering di atasnya memiliki rasa yang lembut dan tidak terlalu mendominasi.

Kue itu habis dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Menyisakan kantung kosong yang menyedihkan di tanganku serta perutku yang kenyang.

Dan sekarang aku butuh susu.

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menyingkap selimut dan berjingkat keluar menuju dapur. Meja granitnya berkilauan oleh lampu yang dipasang di luar jendela. Aku menghampiri rak dan mengeluarkan gelas tinggi. Ada susu kental manis kemasan di kulkas, kuambil benda itu dan menuangnya di gelas. Setelah susunya larut dengan air, aku berdiri bersandar di konter dapur. Ponselku ada di sisi gelas.

Apakah ini terlalu malam untuk menelepon Luhan?

Aku mendesah dan akhirnya menyentuh layar ponselku dan menghubungi nomor Luhan. Berharap dia belum tidur dan masih berkutat dengan aktivitas cewek malam harinya.

Dan benar.

Diangkat.

"_Yeoboseo, Oppa_?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar sapaan bodoh itu. "Yeoboseo, Hannie," balasku, tersenyum dibalik uap hangat susuku.

"_Ada apa, Oppa? Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?_"

"Banyak," kataku sambil menyesap susuku yang melegakan. "Kau mau dengar semuanya?"

Tawa lirih Luhan terdengar. "_Yang tiga teratas_?" balasnya.

"Yang pertama, aku merindukanmu." Kataku tersenyum kecil. "Yang kedua, aku suka kuemu dan kurasa aku akan kecanduan karenanya. Dan yang ketiga…,"

"_Y-ya_?" bisik Luhan lirih.

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dari sini. Sejalan dengan detakan jantungku yang sama kacau balaunya. Adrenalin membuncah dalam darahku dan aku limbung karena kekuatannya. Terkejut saat terkhianati tubuhku sendiri. Inang ini jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kubayangkan. Serangan emosi ini sangat dahsyat.

"Yang ketiga…," bisikku lirih. "Kurasa, Lu Han…,"

"_Aku mencintaimu_…"

.

.

.

"Nih,"

Aku berhenti melangkah saat Jongin mengulurkan kotak terbungkus saputangan kotak-kotak merah jambu yang feminim. Jongin memegang simpulnya seolah benda itu memancarkan radiasi nuklir dan bisa membuatnya mengalami permutasian gen. Aku menatap benda itu dengan alis berkerut; aku baru saja tiba sambil mengatur rambutku yang basah ketika Jongin berubah menyebalkan.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ambil dulu,"

Jadi aku mengambilnya. Benda itu berat dan hangat. Ada aroma… nasi putih, amis samar telur, saus, dan daging. Banyak sekali daging karena aromanya yang kuat. "Ini bekal?" tanyaku saat benak inangku memberiku nama dari benda yang kubawa. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kukatakan padamu, kalaupun aku punya kecenderungan _itu_, aku punya selera yang jauh lebih—"

"Percaya dirimu yang berlebihan itu membuatku ingin sekali menghantamkan meja ke kepalamu," sela Jongin dingin. "Itu dari Luhan saat aku mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolahnya tadi dan katanya itu _buatmu_. Oke? Dan kecenderungan _itu_? Tolong, aku juga punya selera yang lebih baik darimu."

Sisa kalimat Jongin tidak penting karena mataku terfokus pada benda—ehm—imut di tanganku. Beratnya yang menyenangkan, aromanya yang membuatku lapar…. Aku bergegas duduk dan meletakkan benda itu di hadapanku. Membuka simpulnya dengan hati-hati sementara Jongin mengamati dengan tertarik.

"Aku tidak pernah dibuatkan bekal oleh Kyungsoo," keluhnya setengah hati.

"Minta saja kalau begitu," balasku kalem sambil membuka saputangannya dan menemukan kotak bekal berwarna biru lembut. Uap tipis membayang di tutup bagian dalam kotak itu saat aku membukanya. Aroma nikmat masakan menerjang hidungku. Daging goreng pedas, telur gulung dengan isian sosis yang terlihat lezat…,

"Tuhan-ku, benda itu membuatku lapar," Jongin mengeluh dan berdiri. "Aku mau beli bagel." Dia menepuk perutnya yang datar. "Kau mau?" tapi kemudian dia menggerutu. "Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau punya bekal yang dimasak oleh seorang perempuan yang rela bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk mengenyangkan perutmu. Jelas sekali,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bekal di hadapanku. Aku membayangkan Luhan yang terlelap dan terbangun karena dering alarm kecilnya di nakas. Tangannya yang ramping mencari-cari dan mematikan alarm itu sambil terduduk di kasur. Mungkin dia hanya butuh seperempat waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengumpulkan nyawa begitu bangun. Lalu tangannya bergerak menyikat rambutnya yang kusut lalu mengikatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

Memasakkan semua ini hanya untukku.

Aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi nomornya.

"_Oppa_,"

"Hei," balasku tersenyum sambil menutup kembali bekalnya.

"_Oppa sudah terima bekalnya?_"

"Tentu. Trims, ya?"

"_Kembali. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jenis makanan apa yang Oppa sukai jadi…, aku memasakkan apa yang kurasa akan disukai lelaki_,"

"Tidak, ini sempurna," kataku sambil menatap kotak yang saputangannya terbuka di hadapanku. "Aku suka,"

"_Oppa sudah mencobanya_?"

"Belum. Tapi aromanya nikmat sekali dan aku tidak tega memakannya,"

"_Kenapa tidak_?"

"Mungkin aku hanya akan memandanginya sampai besok?"

"_Dan membuatku kecewa karena Oppa tidak memakannya_?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memakannya lalu akan kukembalikan kotak ini sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?"

"_Oppa… mau menjemputku?_"

"Tentu saja."

"_Benarkah_?"

"Ya." Aku tiba-tiba teringat Minseok di saat-saat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. "Apakah ada seseorang yang akan menjemputmu?" _Si busuk Minseok itu mungkin_?

"_A-aniya_," balas Luhan berbisik dari seberang sana. "_Aku akan menunggu Oppa di gerbang sepulang sekolah, ya_?"

"Oke." kataku tersenyum. "Pastikan tidak ada pangeran berkuda putih lain di sana saat aku tiba,"

"_Tentu tidak_," balas Luhan setengah geli.

"Sampai nanti,"

"_Ne. Selamat belajar, Oppa_."

"_Nado_,"

Aku meletakkan ponsel dan membungkus bekalku lagi. Chanyeol tiba di sisiku sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Dia terlambat bangun sehingga aku meninggalkannya di rumah tadi dan berangkat lebih dulu.

"Bekal dari siapa?" tanyanya menguap lagi.

"Luhan," sahutku kalem sambil menyimpannya di bawah mejaku dan tersenyum senang.

"Luhan?"

Aku menoleh. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia memberikanmu bekal?" alis Chanyeol berkerut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" ulangku tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah pacarnya."

"Hah?"

"Pacarnya,"

"Siapa?"

"Aku, pacar Luhan."

"_Haaahh_?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyipit. "Aku tahu otakmu itu kerjanya selalu lambat tapi tidak pernah selambat ini."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Chanyeol mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah horor. Aku seketika merasa tegang. Terbawa suasana baru yang dihamparkannya padaku. "Kau. Pacar Luhan." ulangnya perlahan.

"Y-ya," sahutku mengangguk. "Ada apa, Chanyeol? Kau membuatku takut…,"

"Knits Fire," bisiknya menyebut nama generik terakhir yang kugunakan di Fire World, nama itu membuatku meremang. Terkejut karena Chanyeol menggunakannya di sini. Saat kami bertugas sebagai garda depan untuk menaklukan Bumi. "Kau akan membawa gadis ini ke fasilitas penyisipan. Katakan padaku kau akan melakukannya alih-alih mempertahankan benak manusianya,"

Aku terkejut. Terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bicara. Aku hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong. Semua _puzzle_ berantakan di kepalaku seketika menyatu dengan bunyi _klik_ nyaring ketika aku menyadari _apa_ yang telah kulakukan.

"Kita di sini sebagai garda depan. Membuat manusia-manusia itu nyaman dan tidak menyadari keberadaan kita sebelum akhirnya _bum_! Semua manusia ini berubah menjadi Jiwa. Kau mungkin seharusnya memang berbaur, Knits, tapi… tapi ini terlalu jauh,"

Aku mencerna ucapan Chanyeol dengan baik. Memikirkan semuanya secara mendalam. Akhir pekan ini kami akan membawa semua manusia itu (Kris, Jongin, Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan) ke fasilitas penyisipan dan mereka akan keluar sebagai kaum kami dengan Jiwa mungil di otak belakang mereka. Rencana _barbeque_ palsu sudah direncanakan dan Penyembuh Second Sunrise (dia _upside-down_ dari See Weed) sudah menyiapkan semua kedok pesta kami.

Lalu kemudian kupikirkan semuanya.

Apakah aku akan tetap mencintai Luhan dengan penghuni baru di benaknya? Jiwa yang mengendalikannya? Tetapkah senyuman itu sama cantiknya? Samakah reaksinya pada_ku_—bukan benak ataupun inangku? Apakah jiwa di dalamnya juga akan tetap memakai parfum menyenangkan serta sampo stroberi-_orange blossom_ itu?

Lalu kusadari dengan sangat menyedihkan. Aku mencintai Luhan._ Sebagai manusia_. Aku tidak ingin Luhan baru dengan mata reflektif keperakan serta ada bekas luka pipih merah jambu di tengkuknya. Aku ingin Luhan yang sebenarnya. Bukan penghuni baru yang membajak benaknya. Itu akan sangat berbeda. Belum lagi apakah Jiwa itu tahu caranya merona seperti Luhan? Memasak seperti Luhan? Tertawa? Membentuk _pony tail_ manis itu?

Tidak. Walaupun Jiwa itu melakukan sama bagusnya, tapi _dia_ bukan Luhan.

Seolah menyadari pemikiranku, Chanyeol mendesah. "Knits," bisiknya lemah. "Kau sudah tersesat terlalu jauh,"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Aku…, aku tidak bisa," gumamku samar-samar. "Aku tidak bisa mencintainya jika dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok Jiwa. Aku menginginkan Manusia Luhan. Bukan Jiwa Luhan."

"Bagaimana caramu mengatasi itu? Luhan tidak akan bertahan menjadi manusia jika invasi terus dijalankan. Kau akan melindunginya selamanya?" alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Dan dimanakah posisimu saat itu? Sebagai Jiwa murni yang bertugas di garda depan, Knits Fire? Atau Jiwa tersesat, Oh Sehun yang terlalu menghayati perannya?"

"Tolong, Leaves Above," Chanyeol nampak terkejut saat aku menyebut nama generik terakhirnya dari Planet of the Flowers. Dari sikapnya selama ini saat menjadi Park Chanyeol, dia tidak terlihat sebagai _upside-down_ Flowers yang cenderung baik hati dan tidak suka keributan. Mungkin dia juga terlalu banyak mendapatkan itu dari inangnya. "Kau mungkin tidak bisa memahami bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ini karena kau," aku mendesah. "Bertemu Baekhyun setelah penyisipan dan memutuskan bahwa kalian saling tertarik."

Chanyeol berkedip.

"Pernahkah kau membayangkan kau bertemu Baekhyun masih dalam benak manusianya? Belum tersentuh Jiwa mana pun?"

Karena dia diam, kuanggap jawaban itu tidak.

Dia tidak pernah.

Jadi aku berdiri dan berlalu dari sana. Nyaris menabrak Jongin yang napasnya—demi Pencipta Semesta!—beraroma tajam bawang dan mayonais. Dia sedang mendecap-decap kekenyangan saat aku menggumamkan permisi.

"Hei, Bayi," katanya saat aku berjalan cepat menjauhinya seperti orang sembelit. "Kau mau kemana? Ke toilet?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balasku tanpa menoleh.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh obat diare? Aku ada!" serunya lagi membuatku malu setengah mati karena beberapa gadis menoleh ke arahku saat Jongin menyebutkan obat diare.

"Aku tidak diare!" sahutku kesal. "Kau saja yang minum sampai overdosis!"

"Oh, oke. Simpan cakarmu, Nak!"

Aku mengumpat dan mempercepat langkahku. Berbelok ke tangga yang menuju atap, aku sejenak merasa tenang. Terasing. Aku mungkin bisa memikirkan wujud Jiwaku saat sendirian. Mencoba menemukan diriku—Knits Fire—di tengah lautan ingatan milik Oh Sehun. Perutku bergolak saat aku duduk di bawah bayang-bayang atap pintu dan mendesah keras. Matahari bersinar begitu terik. Aku tidak pernah berada di sebuah planet dengan keadaan sepanas ini kecuali planet terakhirku, Fire World. Di The Origin atau Planet Asal, aku terbenam di dalam air dan menikmati cahaya matahari yang berjarak ratusan kilometer di atasku. Menyaringnya dengan mata-mata di setiap ujung antenaku dan mencernanya. Cahanya matahari tidak pernah terasa semenyengat ini.

Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol. Aku sudah terlalu jatuh terlalu jauh. Desahanku menguat saat pikiranku bercampur aduk. Lenyap sudah rencana untuk hengkang dari planet ini setelah garda depan tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Lenyap sudah keinginanku untuk kembali menggunakan tubuh Laba-Labaku. Seluruh diriku tertambat di sini. Dalam genggaman Luhan.

Sialan…

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku dan mengusap wajahku dengan kalut. Lelah sekali. Pikiran yang diberikan Chanyeol padaku sudah membuatku letih hanya dengan memikirkannya. Punya terlalu banyak saraf perasa ternyata sangatlah tidak bagus.

Kupikir itu bagian dari kepekaan dan kesempurnaan manusia. Nyatanya semua hal itu malah menyulitkanku. Saat aku berada di Mists Planet sebagai beruang, aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit aneh di sini. Di belakang jantungku. Rasa sakit yang menyita dan membuatku mengap-mengap mencoba bernapas. Sakit yang tidak kutemukan tempatnya berdenyut sehingga aku tidak bisa sama sekali mengobatinya.

Sebagai beruang, Rides the Beast, aku tidak pernah merasakan luka aneh seperti ini. Yang ada hanya luka yang kudapatkan saat mengukir es dengan bagian punggung telapak tanganku yang tajam, kelelahan, kelaparan di musim hibernasi, dan meraung saat gigiku patah karena mengunyah makanan yang terlalu kuat. Sakit yang menyita, memang. Tapi aku tahu _dimana_ aku bisa mengobatinya. Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Dimana?

Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah itu _hatiku_ atau _jantungku_ yang berdenyut mengerikan. Denyutan itu berada di antara keduanya. Di balik semua organ itu. Membuatku mual.

Aku menumpukan keningku di satu lutut yang kutekuk. Mencoba bernapas melalui mulut karena semua sistemku kacau balau. Terlalu banyak. _Terlalu banyak_. Perasaan yang harus kutangguhkan. Kebingungan, kemarahan, ketidakberdayaan, kerinduan, kepahitan…., semuanya membuatku mual.

Haruskah aku mengubah Luhan menjadi sosok Jiwa? Sosok yang tidak kuinginkan?

Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba berpikir lagi walaupun hasilnya hanyalah serangan rasa sakit dan frustasi yang menyita di kepalaku. Tapi aku memang harus mengembalikan tubuh ini dan pergi. Aku tidak mau tertambat di satu planet seperti anjing rumahan. Aku akan berkelana kemana pun aku ingin.

Lalu semuanya lenyap saat senyuman Luhan dilemparkan dengan sangat tidak sopan ke dalam benakku.

Senyuman itu sudah membuat semuanya berubah. Mengubah semuanya tentang diriku. Membuatku menjadi seorang Jiwa buta yang tersesat dalam lautan manusia. Lupa pada tugasku, kewajibanku, dan bahkan semua rencana invasi Bumi hanya karena dirinya.

"Dunia yang paling aneh," gumamku dan menghantamkan bagian belakang kepalaku ke dinding tempatku bersandar. Sakit menyita fokusku sejenak sebelum perlahan lenyap. Meninggalkan satu luka lain yang masih berdenyut mengerikan.

Luka di dadaku.

.

.

.

"Oppa, apakah kau sakit?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh pada Luhan yang baru saja usai memakai sabuk pengamannya. Aroma matahari dan keringatnya seperti aroma bayi. Begitu murni dan menyiksaku.

"Tidak," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kepalanya. Merasakan lembut dan tebalnya rambut tembaga itu di bagian telapak tanganku yang lembut. Dan dia merona saat aku melakukannya. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Dia tersenyum. "Tidak bohong, kan?"

"Aku bersumpah, Tuan Putri," kataku sambil menjulurkan tubuh dan mendaratkan ciuman selembut sayap kupu-kupu di bibirnya. Ciuman itu mengirimkan listrik menyengat di tubuhku. Mengacaukan semuanya. Dan seketika benakku menjadi tidak tertata dan yang kubutuhkan hanyalah menciumnya lebih dari itu.

Namun karena aku adalah Jiwa. Aku berhasil mengendalikannya.

Luhan merona semakin hebat dan menyeka pipinya saat aku menjauhkan diri dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jadi, apakah sekolahmu baik?" tanyaku seraya membawa mobilku bergabung dalam lalu lintas yang padat.

"Ya," kata Luhan ceria. Kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Aku berhasil mengalahkan Kyungsoo hari ini,"

Aku tersenyum. "Mengalahkannya dalam pelajaran apa? Lari jarak menengah?"

Dia memberengut. "Aniya, Oppa!" gerutunya. "Aku mengalahkannya membuat kue,"

Alisku terangkat sebelah dan menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum ceria padaku. Senyumannya membuat ulu hatiku terasa habis ditonjok. Begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Apakah Jiwa yang akan menghuni benaknya nanti memiliki kecemerlangan senyuman seperti Luhan?

"Kue jenis apa?" tanyaku, suaraku gemetaran. Kuharap Luhan menganggapnya sebagai keinginan untuk tertawa dan tergelitik oleh fakta yang dikatakannya karena setahuku Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan saat berurusan dengan dapur.

"Aku membuat _soufflé_ yang dibekukan jadi tidak perlu dipanggang dan rasanya juga lebih lezat," katanya dengan ceria. "Apakah Oppa mau kubuatkan?"

"Hm…," aku memikirkannya sejenak sambil memasang sein berbelok ke sebuah kafe kecil. "Mungkin?" aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu merona lagi. "Jika kau tidak keberatan," aku berhenti.

"Tentu saja tidak," Luhan tersenyum dan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Dia keluar bersamaan denganku dan kemudian kuraih tangannya saat kami berjalan ke dalam kafe. Dia masih bercerita tentang kuenya dan rencana-rencananya pada kueku.

"Tidak ada ramuan cinta di dalamnya," gurauku saat duduk di sisinya di atas sofa empuk di pojok ruangan. Dia merona sambil bersandar di bahuku.

"Apakah itu mempan untukmu?" tanyanya melirikku dari balik poninya. Tanganku menyeka poni itu sehingga aku bisa menatap matanya yang jernih kecokelatan. Sama sekali tanpa kilau keperakan seperti mataku dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, simpan ramuanmu, _Deer_, aku sudah tergila-gila padamu," aku mengecup pelipisnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya. Aroma samponya menusuk hidungku; membuatku mabuk. Kupejamkan mataku dan menikmati waktu yang kucuri dari Oh Sehun.

"Oppa gombal," gumam gadis itu. Tangannya mendarat di kemejaku. Sesuatu bergolak kembali di dalam tubuh inangku. Desakan aneh yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Ada semacam aliran panas yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhku dan berpusat di dalam satu titik yang menyiksa. Jemari-jemari mungil itu memainkan kemejaku dengan gerakan menggemaskan yang mungkin sama sekali tidak disadarinya reaksi yang muncul dari tubuhku sebagai balasannya.

"Hm…?" tanyaku sambil bernapas di rambutnya. "Kau cantik sekali. Kau tidak butuh ramuan apa pun untuk membuat lelaki mencintaimu,"

Luhan merona dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah memasukkan ramuan ke dalam kue keringku,"

Aku berpura-pura terkejut. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ne, apakah dia bekerja?"

"Apa efeknya? Semacam membutuhkanmu hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangku?"

"_Yaaa_!" rengeknya tertawa dan memukul bahuku dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah membuat ramuan seberlebihan itu,"

Aku kembali memenjarakan tubuhnya dekat di tubuhku. Dekat di jantungku yang berdetak. Menyimpan semua aromanya untuk diriku sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu…" bisikku lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" balasnya seketika itu juga. "Dengan seluruh hidupku,"

Aku tersenyum. _Hidupnya_… Manusia ini telah merelakan hidupnya untukku. Mencintaiku hingga dia berpikir kematian lebih baik baginya daripada kehilanganku. Apakah Jiwa di dalamnya nanti akan sama cantiknya dengan jiwa Luhan? Apakah ada dua hal yang sama persis dalam kehidupan ini? Jiwa semurni Luhan….

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu Han. Dengan seluruh jiwaku."

Jiwa dan hidup. Dalam kasusku keduanya sangat berbeda…

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah Luhan,"

Chanyeol mendesah dan berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan '_sudah-kuduga_' yang pasrah. Kami sedang berkemas untuk pesta _barbeque_ setengah nyata di tempat Penyembuh Second Sunrise. Kami akan melakukannya sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada tubuh inangku. Membuat mereka mabuk lalu membiusnya. Mengecek kecacatan dan mengobatinya lalu menyisipkan jiwa-jiwa baru yang dikirim dari Fire World kemarin.

Jiwa-jiwa yang sempat hidup dalam kekejaman seperti di Fire World jelas adalah jiwa pejuang yang akan menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan sempurna. Pengaturan takdir yang tidak adil membuat planet itu terkesan biadab. Walking Flowers tidak memiliki keahlian apa pun selain sebagai makanan Flame Tender. Dibakar untuk dicerna asapnya. Hidup hanya untuk makanan makhluk lain.

Jiwa-jiwa baru dalam tubuh teman-teman kami akan membantu kami dalam invasi Bumi. Menghadapi manusia-manusia dan mencoba memperbanyak mata reflektif dan menguasai planet ini. Persis seperti yang kami lakukan di semua planet lain. Kelelawar yang bernyanyi di Singing World, bunga-bunga cantik di Planet of the Flowers, kekejaman hubungan Flame Tender-Walking Flowers di Fire World, beruang-beruang di Mists Planet…. Bumi akan dihuni oleh kami dan generasi kami selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau akan menyembunyikannya selamanya? Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia masih manusia?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Gumamku. "Mungkin nanti pada akhirnya aku akan membiarkannya disisipi." Aku memandang Chanyeol. "Setelah invasi berhasil. Setelah kita menang di planet ini dan aku pergi dari sini. Aku akan membiarkan Luhan disisipi."

"Dan membiarkan Jiwa baru di dalamnya mati merindukanmu?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol, menuntut penjelasan.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Tidakkah kau menyadari seberapa kuat kita terikat pada inang kita? Kecenderungan untuk mewarisi perasaan yang dirasakan inang kita? Jika cinta Luhan padamu begitu kuat, maka Jiwa di dalamnya pun akan terpengaruh. Dia akan mati karena merindukanmu. Percayakah kau bahwa perasaan manusia mampu membunuh kita? Semuanya terlalu tajam,"

"Lalu apa gunanya jika aku tetap di sini sementara aku tidak mencintai…_ nya_." Aku tercekik. "Aku tidak mau Jiwa di dalamnya, Chanyeol. Aku mau Luhan. _Manusia_."

Chanyeol mendesah dan menepuk bahuku. "Ambilah sebanyak apa pun waktu yang kaubutuhkan," katanya letih dan tersenyum. "Tapi ingat, waktu takkan selamanya baik hati, Knits Fire."

Aku menghembuskan napas. Beban di bahuku terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin aku akan memilih Bumi sebagai tempat kematian terakhirku. Bunuh diri setelah menyerahkan Luhan pada Jiwa baru itu. Sama seperti benak Luhan yang seketika itu juga lenyap saat pita perak sepanjang tujuh setengah senti bersegmen menghuni kepalanya dan merampas benaknya.

Kami mati bersama. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah tahu _kemana_ perginya Jiwa setelah dia mati. Apakah kami punya kehidupan setelah kematian seperti manusia? Mungkin tidak.

Mungkin aku hanya akan mati. Tersesat dalam kegelapan dan tidak akan terlahir menjadi apa pun lagi sementara Luhan akan kembali terlahir menjadi sosok baru. Dan kuharap saat itu terjadi, kami sudah meninggalkan planet ini. Membiarkan mereka kembali menjalani kehidupan kejam mereka.

Dan pada saat itu datang…,

Masihkah Luhan mengingatku?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Oppa malah menolak untuk _barbeque_, bukankah tujuan kita kemari untuk itu?"

Aku mengetatkan pelukanku pada bahunya yang ramping dan membenamkan wajahku di rambutnya. Bernapas di sana dan membuat rambutnya lembap oleh uap dari napasku. Aku tidak ingin Luhan menelan minuman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Minuman dengan obat tidur yang akan membuat Luhan tertidur dan tidak merasakan rasa sakit apa pun selain jika dia disadarkan dengan Terjaga.

Aku tetap pada keputusanku. Mempertahankan benak Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sedikit lebih lama," gumamku di rambutnya.

"Sedikit lebih lama?" kurasakan kepala Luhan bergerak saat dia menjauh untuk menatapku. Aku balas menatap matanya yang berbinar kebingungan. "Oppa akan pergi?"

"Tidak," tanganku melingkari pinggangnya. "Tapi kau kelihatan seperti peri _dryad_ yang akan menghilang begitu matahari terbit," aku merunduk dan hidung kami bersentuhan. Kami berbagi napas. Aroma napas Luhan seperti daun _mint_, sedikit soda, dan permen. Begitu menggoda…

"Hm…," Luhan tersenyum. "Apakah aku memang secantik itu?"

Aroma napasnya menghambur ke penciumanku. Membuat fokusku lenyap seketika dan secara naluriah, aku mendekatkan wajahku. Bibir kami bersentuhan dengan cara yang mendebarkan. Napasnya membelai lekuk luar bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Memburu dan menggelisahkan.

"Tidak," bisikku. Bibir kami yang bergesekan membuat terlalu banyak rasa yang menyita fokusku. "Kau jauh lebih cantik…,"

"Hm…," balas Luhan lagi. Mendesah seperti seekor merpati jinak yang dibelai dengan lihai. Desahannya membuatku kebingungan. Tubuh manusiaku lebih kuat dari benak Jiwaku. Seluruh saraf seketika mati dan menyisakan beberapa tempat yang menyakitkan. Mendesakku untuk mengambil sesuatu. Melakukan sesuatu.

Dalam keadaan setengah sinting, aku ingat kata-kata Chanyeol.

"_Ambilah sebanyak apa pun waktu yang kaubutuhkan. Tapi ingat, waktu takkan selamanya baik hati, Knits Fire."_

Dan apakah ini termasuk dalam pengambilan waktu yang dikatakan Chanyeol? Keinginan mendesak yang nyaris membunuhku ini? Desakan gila di dasar perutku yang melecut naik dan membuat otakku terasa seperti bubur bayi menjijikkan dan tidak bisa berpikir? Pandangan jernihku seketika pudar dan kabur.

Wajah Luhan di hadapanku jauh lebih menyiksaku. Bibir mungilnya terbuka saat napasku membelainya. Matanya setengah terpejam dan tangan kecilnya bermain di tengkukku. Menyentuh bekas luka penyisipanku yang berwarna merah jambu samar. Membuatku bergidik. Membutuhkan jauh lebih banyak sentuhan lain. Tanganku beranjak menyentuh punggungnya; menyusup ke dalam kaus yang digunakannya dan merasakan kulitnya yang sehalus bayi.

Aku mendengar erangan samarnya. Reaksi dari sentuhan yang kuberikan padanya. Tanganku membelai dengan pola yang nyaris tidak kusadari; yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah mengambil sebanyak mungkin dari apa yang ditawarkannya. Tangannya menjambak rambutku saat erangannya mengeras; jemariku tiba di kait _bra_ kecilnya dan tergoda untuk membukanya.

Jambakan itu mungkin saja sakit tapi saat benak ini terbakar, aku tidak bisa menyadarinya. Semuanya begitu terang dan meracuniku. Napasnya terasa seperti candu; aku ingin melakukan apa saja untuk bisa tetap menghirupnya. Membiarkannya meracuni seluruh sistem pernapasanku.

Telunjukku menjentik pelan dan membuat kait itu terpisah. Kain halus itu luruh dan Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Meminta sesuatu yang aku tidak yakin mampu kulakukan. Benda yang sejak tadi membalut tubuhnya itu ada diantara kaki kami; teronggok menyedihkan sementara kami berusaha untuk mendekat tanpa menyisakan jarak sama sekali. Bibirnya mencari-cari dan aku memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Kami berciuman. Kucoba untuk memberikan semuanya padanya. Kegelisahanku, ancaman pada hubungan ini, serta kebahagiaanku karena menemukannya. Tangan mungilnya meremas rambutku dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh tanganku yang sejak tadi kutumpangkan di sandaran sofa.

Tanganku membimbingku untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Tanganku berhenti di payudaranya. Tempat yang pertama kali menyadarkanku bahwa kompleksivitas perempuannya telah membuatku terjatuh terlalu dalam. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana, tapi benak inangku tahu _bagaimana_ melakukannya. Dan desahan yang mengiringinya terasa begitu indah. Jauh lebih indah dari serangkaian nyanyian yang selalu dinyanyikan Kelelawar penyanyi terhebat tetanggaku di Singing World. Keringat membuat tubuhnya lengket dan sedikit menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang membuatku semakin gila.

Inikah manusia? Inikah perasaan tajam yang kupertanyakan itu? Benak mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah kekosongan yang mudah ditarik ke sana kemari oleh reaksi fisik. Dan…,

Oh. Sial!

Bukan berarti aku benci semua ini.

Luhan membawa dirinya mendekat; bibirku menggelincir turun ke lehernya dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan yang mengundang jauh lebih banyak desahan yang sama. Dadanya menekan dadaku dan itu membuat jauh lebih banyak panah api melecut tubuhku. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu di sana. Di bawah. Sesuatu yang menegang dan menebal dengan begitu menggelisahkan.

Yang kutahu adalah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Luhan…" kataku kacau, tercekat saat tangan mungil itu menyentuhku. Menyentuhku dengan cara yang sangat tidak pernah kubayangkan. Jemari itu terasa dingin saat membungkusku dan memberikanku keintiman yang menyita. Aku mengunci mulutku dan mengigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak atau hal-hal bodoh lainnya sementara jemari itu menggodaku.

Bibirku menggelincir lagi. Ke dada atasnya yang entah sejak kapan terpapar di udara. Lidahku bermanuver dengan lembut; mencecap kulit halusnya dan mencoba memeta semua rasa indah itu di kepalaku. Untuk kukenang selamanya. Luhan memekik rendah di telingaku. Pelukannya mengerat. Dada kami menempel dengan sama eratnya. Bahkan jemari mungil nakalnya di tubuhku.

Sialan. Ini sudah terlalu banyak…

_Terlalu banyak_.

"Luhan, Luhan…," kataku tercekat dan menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Gadis itu merengek. Wajahnya merah padam dengan keringat di keningnya. Ujung-ujung rambutnya basah dan semuanya begitu berantakan. Kemejanya terlihat seperti baru saja dirobek oleh selusin perompak yang berniat memperkosanya padahal itu hanya _aku_. Sendirian.

Aku mencengkram pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya bertemu dengan tubuhku. Tubuh kami yang sama-sama mendamba. Luhan mendesah keras; sedikit lepas kendali. Kepalanya terkulai ke belakang dan tersengal. Jemarinya menyusup ke dalam kausku; menyentuh punggungku. Dan aku butuh lebih banyak sentuhan lagi.

"Kita ke kamar," cekatku tersengal. Kening kami bersentuhan dan kami berbagi napas yang sama-sama berat. Udara terasa begitu panas dan menyesakkan. Desakan yang kurasakan sudah membuatku setengah sinting. Dan gadis itu mengangguk; suaranya terdengar setengah menangis.

Aku mengangkatnya; mengendongnya di atas kedua lenganku dan membawanya ke kamar. Mempertahankan bibir kami tetap bertautan dalam perjalanan ke sana. Pintunya menyulitkan, tapi terbuka setelah aku menendangnya. Tubuh kami menciptakan derit keras pada ranjang saat mendarat. Aku kembali membenamkan ciuman lain ke bibirnya dan membuat gadis itu tersengal. Mendesah dengan suara terisak yang membuatku gila.

Benak ini membuatku kehilangan orientasi. Tanganku bergerak seolah dia punya pikirannya sendiri; menemukan titik-titik yang membuat Luhan tersengal dan menjambakku jauh lebih kuat. Dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri senang karena telah menciptakan reaksi itu padanya.

_Aku_. Bukan tubuh inangku. _Aku_. Cacing perak kecil di belakang kepala tubuh ini yang merasakannya.

Dan kurasa, tubuh ini juga tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya setelah ini. Maka ketika akhirnya pakaian terakhir yang membuat kami masih menyandang status beradab, terlepas dari tubuh kami. Aku membiarkan seluruh tubuhku berkuasa atas benakku dan tenggelam dalam harum murni selembut bayi Luhan…

.

.

.

Ada dingin yang membelai perutku. Aku berdecak dan berusaha menjauh dari dingin itu. Aku merasa mendengar tawa lirih yang begitu feminim sebelum tenggelam dalam lautan kegelapan lain. Seluruh badanku terasa lemas dan tidak ingin bangun. Tapi titik sedingin es itu terus mengelilingi perutku. Menyentuh pusarku dan membuat pola-pola yang menganggu.

Aku mengerang dan menangkapnya. Tanganku menggenggam sebuah tangan mungil dan seketika itu juga fokusku membaik. Mataku terbuka dan menemukan wajah geli Luhan di hadapanku. Dia terlihat begitu bersinar. Wajahnya bersih; letih tapi bahagia. Aku membalas senyumnya; apa saja untuknya.

"Selamat pagi," bisik gadis itu dan menciumku. Ciuman yang membuat tubuhku terasa disengat lebah. Tanganku terangkat ke kepalanya dan menekannya tetap di sana. Secara naluriah, kuperdalam ciuman kami dengan lembut. Dia mengerang lagi dan tangannya menekan dadaku. Membentuk cakar lembut yang menggelitikku.

Aku melepaskan pangutannya dan tersengal. "Jangan menantangku pagi-pagi," gumamku lirih.

Luhan tersenyum dan berbaring di dadaku. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak pagi ini. "Tidak boleh, ya?" tanyanya. Tangannya bermanuver dengan nakal.

"Oh, Tuhanku…" desahku terkulai. "Jangan mulai…,"

Luhan mengulum senyumannya dan terus melakukannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi rusa senakal ini?" gumamku sementara tangannya membelaiku. Aku merasakan api itu kembali melecut menggelisahkan ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Oppa?" balasnya dengan tatapan cantiknya yang membuatku gila.

Aku meraih kepalanya—sedikit terlalu kasar, tapi peduli setan—dan menciumnya. Ciuman tegas, panas, dan kuat. Memenjarakannya di sana sementara tangannya terus bergerak. Tidak mau kalah, tanganku yang punya pikiran sendiri sejak semalam meluncur ke tubuhnya yang basah dan lembap.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?" gumamku saat ciuman kami terpisahkan.

Luhan tersenyum dengan mata setengah menutup. "Maaf," gumamnya. "Pengalaman pertama…,"

Aku tersenyum dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke bantal. Tersengal. Kuraih tangannya dan kujauhkan dari tubuhku yang berbahaya. Dan menatapnya. Dia berbaring di dadaku dan tersenyum.

"Pertama untukku juga," bisikku.

"Apakah…," dia merona. Dan aku tahu itu artinya dia sedang ingin tahu pendapatku tentang dirinya. Selalu begitu. "Itu terasa seperti apa yang kauharapkan?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Menurutku?"

"U-hm…," bisiknya kecil sambil mengambar pola-pola acak di dadaku.

"Rasanya seperti bercinta dengan seorang malaikat." Bisikku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dia merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang tersenyum di dadaku. "Tapi bukan berarti aku pernah melakukannya,"

Luhan tertawa. Tawanya ceria dan cantik sekali. Aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati tawanya yang seperti suara serenceng lonceng yang berdenting oleh angin. Dia memeluk leherku dan mengecup dadaku yang terbuka; ciuman itu membuat tubuhku meremang.

"Apakah Chanyeol-oppa tahu?" gumam gadis itu padaku.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Dia bukan santa. Jadi kurasa dia mungkin juga sudah pernah melakukannya," aku tersenyum.

Luhan mengangkat wajah dengan geli, membuka mulut untuk bicara saat kemudian wajahnya berubah. Kaget. Bingung. Alisku berkerut.

"Ada apa, _Deer_?"

Dia mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu tangannya terulur ke arahku; ke arah mataku. Dan seketika itu juga aku sadar apa yang membuatnya kaget. Mataku yang reflektif. Aku bergegas mengerjapkan mata dan menjauh dari cahaya matahari dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin sebelum kembali membuka mata. Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan kebingungan yang nyata.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, lebih lembut. Mencoba menekan detak jantungku yang menggila.

"Mata Oppa…," gumamnya dan membuatku semakin mual. Dia sedikit disorentasi karena sesuatu yang ditemukannya tadi lenyap. Tapi dia menyentuh kelopak mataku dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang selembut kelopak mawar. "Tadi… keperakan,"

Aku memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil yang bisa jadi adalah tawa terjelek yang pernah kulakukan. "Pantulan kusen jendela," aku melirik jendela dengan kasual. "Lihat?"

Luhan menoleh dan terlihat begitu lega. Bahunya melorot turun dalam kelegaannya sebelum kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Ya, kurasa itu pantulan cahaya di jendela." Dia tersenyum secantik tadi. "Maaf,"

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bagian dalam telapak tangannya dengan intim. "Dimaafkan,"

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk leherku dengan manja. Aroma tubuhnya setelah bercinta semalaman pun tetap seharum tubuh bayi. Keharuman yang membuatku kecanduan. Tanganku menyentuh tubuhnya yang terpapar di udara dengan lembut. Sentuhan itu membuatnya mendesah.

"Tubuhmu selalu berhasil membuatku tersesat, _Deer_…" gumamku di dadanya. Luhan tercekat sekali lagi dan merunduk; memberikanku terlalu banyak untuk ditangguhkan.

Dia duduk di atas perutku. Mengangkanginya dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Tangannya menyusup di balik bantal dan menyentuh tengkukku sementara tanganku memeluk pinggulnya yang langsing. Menurutku semua ini menakjubkan. Jelas setelah ini aku tidak akan tertarik pada Jiwa mana pun yang mengisi tubuh Luhan karena jiwa asli Luhan adalah jiwa paling murni yang pernah kutemukan.

"Beri aku satu ciuman," bisikku.

Dan Luhan merunduk; mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut di bibirku. Aku memangut bibir bawahnya dan menariknya lembut. Luhan tersengal sambil mencoba menekankan tubuhnya jauh lebih dekat denganku.

Benakku melakukan hal yang benar dengan melemparkan ingatan tentang keadaan tubuh perempuan setelah melakukan aktivitas seks. Dan aku melepaskan bibirnya sehingga gadis itu merengek seperti kucing mungil yang kedinginan. "Tidakkah tubuhmu sakit?" tanyaku, cemas dengan seberapa jauh kegiatan kami telah melukainya.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah berkerut. "Jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang, itu malah jauh lebih menyakitiku."

Alisku terangkat sebelah mendengarnya. Jemariku naik dan mencubit hingga gadis itu memekik lirih. "Jadi, sekarang kau sudah menyebrang dari sekte putih ke sekte hitam, begitu?" tanyaku.

Dia tersengal. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab?"

"_Well_, kurasa itu aku," lalu kuberikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Dan, Luhan?"

"N-ne?"

"Aku tidak keberatan bertanggung jawab,"

.

.

.

"Beberapa menit lagi aku sampai di rumahmu,"

Aku mengemudi dengan tenang semenatara _headset_ di telingaku tersambung dengan Luhan. Hari ini, kami akan keluar untuk makan malam berdua merayakan hari jadian kami ke… tunggu. Tadi Chanyeol sudah memberitahuku tapi aku kembali lupa dengan begitu indahnya.

"_Kenapa lama sekali_?" gerutu Luhan di telingaku. "_Oppa menyebalkan_,"

Aku meringis sambil berusaha mengingat hari jadian keberapa kami kah hari ini. Aku melirik buket bunga di jok sambil mendesah. Tolonglah, sekali saja kau jangan bertingkah. Aku mengusap wajahku dan mencoba berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Memaksa benak inangku membantuku.

"Aku sudah melihat gerbang rumahmu dan…," aku mengerem seketika dan membuat kelembaman tubuhku melemparku nyaris menghantam kemudi. "Aku melihat Minseok di sana," gerutuku. "Jadi, selain denganku kau ada janji dengan Minseok?"

"_Siapaa_?" ulang Luhan, nyaris memekik.

"Minseok." Gerutuku. "Melongoklah keluar jendela, _Baby Deer_,"

"_Sebentar_!" katanya dan aku bisa mendengar langkahnya yang seringan peri saat berlari ke balkon kamarnya untuk melihat mobil Minseok di depan gerbangnya. Plus cowok necis itu di luarnya dengan wajah sok ganteng.

Dan kurasa si Pendek itu melihat Luhan karena kemudian dia tersenyum dan melambai. Cih. Sialan. Aku nyaris keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya saat aku mendengar suara Luhan di _headset_-ku.

"_Apa yang Sunbae lalukan_?"

Alisku berkerut. Aku tidak bisa mendengar jawabannya tapi jawaban Luhan sudah sangat membantu.

"_Maaf, Sunbae! Aku ada janji dengan Sehun, ingat? Dia pacarku. Hari ini hari jadian kami yang keenam bulan_!"

ENAM BULAN! Oh, Tuhan memberkati kecantikanmu, Lu Han!

Kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk turun. Begitu pintu mobilku terbanting menutup, si Pendek menoleh ke arahku. Luhan melihat kedatanganku dan aku bisa mendengar kesiap terkejutnya dari sambungan telepon, aku belum melepas _headset_ _wireless_-ku.

"_Well_, halo, Minseok-_sunbae_." Sapaku berdiri di depannya. Tinggi? Jelas aku lebih tinggi. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berada di sini pada jam seperti ini?"

"Kau yang bernama Oh Sehun?" tanyanya dengan nada yang…, _menyebalkan_. Mungkinkah itu hanya pendengaranku atau memang nadanya semenyebalkan itu? Serius. Aku ingin menyurukkan tanganku ke tenggorokannya. _Aku_ yang menginginkan itu, bukan benak manusia ini.

Aku sudah cukup manusia untuk itu ternyata.

"Salam kenal," kataku tanpa tedeng aling-aling sama sekali.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?"

_Memangnya kau siapa? Ayahnya_? "Enam bulan." Syukurlah Luhan menyebutkannya tadi, jika tidak aku mungkin terpaksa menelan seluruh harga diriku untuk bertanya pada Luhan. Dan itu juga akan berakibat buruk karena aku sudah sering melihat gaya ngambek Baekhyun setiap kali Chanyeol lupa tanggal jadian mereka.

Dan perempuan itu menyeramkan.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja aku akan memberitahumu, Sunbae," kataku dengan nada semanis madu yang membuat alisnya berkerut. "Nanti," tambahku menelengkan wajah. "Dengan surat undangan,"

Wajahnya kemudian merah padam. "Aku ingin memastikan apakah kau memang layak untuk Luhan," katanya dengan alis berkerut; menelan bulat-bulat rasa malu yang kuberikan tadi.

Aku bersedekap sambil menatapnya. "Dan…," aku menatapnya terang-terangan dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Siapakah seharusnya kau? Badan Penetapan Standar Mutu Pacar Luhan atau semacamnya?"

Wajahnya semakin merah padam, kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya terkepal. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, aku mengibaskan tangan.

"Sudahlah, Sunbae. Semua orang tahu kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu di sini. Luhan adalah milikku. Dan aku adalah miliknya. Jika kau berpikir sebelum kami menikah kau punya kesempatan untuk merebutnya dariku…, _well_, kurasa kau harus lebih banyak berpikir dan mulai mencari gadis lain yang tidak terikat pada makhluk berdarah panas yang siap merobek tenggorokan lelaki pertama yang menganggu gadisnya,"

Aku bisa mendengar betapa kalimat itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil dari atas sana. Senyumannya punya efek yang sangat kuat untuk tubuhku. Seolah terikat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kapan pun dia tersenyum, tubuhku akan berdenyar. Dan kalimat itu, berhasil mengusir Minseok dari sana sambil menyeret jeroannya. Aku melambai saat mobilnya menjauh sebelum menoleh ke arah putri yang menungguku di balkon.

"Jadi, Juliet Capulet, bisakah aku naik dan mendapatkan beberapa ciuman setelah mengusir Count Paris dari rumahmu?" tanyaku tersenyum. Cahaya lampu kristal menimpa wajahnya dengan cara yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia terlihat seperti seorang putri. Putri bulan yang bercahaya.

"Tentu saja, Romeo Montague. Memanjatlah. Dan aku mempertimbangkan untuk memberimu lebih dari satu-dua ciuman," dia mengedip nakal sebelum melambaikan ciuman dan menutup pintu balkonnya.

"Pastikan kau menguncinya," pesanku.

Suara tawa Luhan adalah jawaban positif untuk pesanku. Aku tersenyum dan menunggu, beberapa menit kemudian gadis cantik itu sudah berdiri di depanku. Dengan gaun cantik sebatas lutut dengan rangkaian mawar sutera mungil rumit di _bustier_-nya dan dengan model _one-shoulder_ yang menarik. Garis pinggangnya menukik dengan gaya yang megah dan ditutup dengan sebuah pita besar di garis pertemuannya.

Dia berlari dan terbang ke pelukanku. Senyumannya begitu lebar dan ceria; aku menyambutnya dalam kedua lenganku dan menikmati aroma tubuh dan kelembutan kulitnya. Kuhirup aromanya hingga memenuhi paru-paruku dan menyimpannya di kepalaku hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Kemana hamba bisa membawa Tuan Putri hari ini?" tanyaku sambil mengecup pelipisnya. Kulitnya begitu lembut di bibirku; harumnya tidak tertahankan.

"Kemana saja," balasnya sambil membenahi kerah kemejaku. "Kamar atau restoran. Yang mana saja yang terdekat," dia mengedip.

Aku tertawa serak. "Yang terdekat adalah kamar, Tuan Putri, tapi aku tidak bisa mewujudkan apa pun yang ada di kepalamu jika perutku dalam keadaan kosong."

Luhan cekikikan. "Oke, restoran," katanya lalu berjinjit dan memberiku satu ciuman kecil di bibir sebelum beranjak meninggalkanku, mendahului menuju mobil.

Aku masuk ke kursi pengemudi sementara dia sedang memasang sabuk pengaman. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat begitu menarik dan mengundang. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangan; membelai pipinya dengan lembut hingga dia mendongak. Matanya yang cantik berkilauan; besar, cantik, dan bening. Aku mendesah kalah sebelum menjulurkan tubuh melewati semua pembatas dan menciumnya.

Tangan mungilnya naik memeluk leherku; memaksaku memperdalam ciuman yang tidak kurencanakan itu. Dan sekejap saja, benak ini telah tersesat. Prioritas-prioritas yang telah kususun berubah berantakan. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya mempertahankan bibir itu jauh lebih lama lagi.

Sulit sekali menjadi manusia. Dari semua spesies, hanya spesies ini yang sangat tradisional. Betapa mudahnya benaknya dialihkan dari satu hal ke hal lain. Tinggal sulut saja gairahnya maka semuanya akan lenyap. Aku terpaksa melepas ciumanku sebelum semuanya jadi begitu tak terkendali. Gadis itu tersengal dan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bengkak dan kemerahan. Cantik sekali.

Ibu jariku mengusapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum. "Kita tidak akan menghabiskan hari jadian ini hanya dengan berciuman, kan?" tanyaku geli.

"Tidak jika saja kau tidak terlalu bermoral," dia menjulurkan lidah dan memandang ke arah lain, tapi senyuman bermain di bibirnya.

"Oh, Tuhan," keluhku berpura-pura frustasi. "Apakah memang seperti ini gadis yang sudah pernah bercinta? Selalu saja menuntut semuanya di bawa ke ranjang,"

Dan kepalan tangannya menghantam bahuku. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara dia terus menghujaniku dengan pukulan-pukulan yang aku tahu tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyakitiku.

"Kita ke restoran sebelum pagi, Tuan Putri," kataku menangkap tangannya dan mengecup ujung-ujung jemarinya dengan intim sebelum melepaskannya dan melaju menuju restoran favorit kami.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan, seluruh orang disekitarku sudah berubah menjadi Jiwa. Mereka semua tenang, terkendali, dan sebaik malaikat. Jiwa-jiwa mulai merambah di seluruh sistem manusia. Kami tidak perlu membayar benda-benda yang kami ambil di supermarket karena kami memiliki cara lain sebagai timbal baliknya. Kami menjalankan semuanya tanpa uang. Aku bisa mengambil apa pun di supermarket tapi aku harus melakukan bagianku dengan baik. Sebagai Pencari. Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari spesies langka, Manusia, untuk disisipi.

Dengan tugas baru itu, aku lebih sering ada di luar rumah. Mengawasi semuanya. Dan mengingkari semua tugasku, aku tetap mempertahankan satu manusia di sisiku. Dan manusia itu sekarang mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Saat kami makan di restoran dan mendapati aku tidak meletakkan selembar uang pun di dalam bilnya, saat dia berbelanja di minimarket dan kasir di balik meja membiarkannya membawa semua belanjaan itu tanpa membayar…,

Manusia kecilku mulai ketakutan.

"Apakah Oppa menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda?" tanyanya saat kami duduk berdampingan di bangku taman dengan satu _cone _es krim. _Cone_ miliknya terisi penuh dengan es krim stroberi karena Jiwa penjaga stand es krim itu begitu tersentuh oleh kecantikannya sehingga dia memberikan jauh lebih banyak dari seharusnya.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanyaku sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengizinkanku membayar benda-benda yang kubeli," katanya sedikit mengeluh.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Penyembuh Second Sunrise, aku berhasil membuat bekas luka merah muda tipis di tengkuk Luhan hanya agar semua orang mengiranya adalah sesosok Jiwa yang mendapatkan tubuh malaikat. Dan sekarang tidak ada yang curiga pada manusiaku ini.

"Bukannya itu bagus?" tanyaku sambil menelan sisa es krimku dan mengelap tangan sebelum menunduk ke arahnya. Lidah mungilnya menjilati es krim dengan lambat dan setengah melamun.

Dia menatapku. "Aneh namanya jika Mama mengizinkanmu naik ke kamarku tanpa marah-marah sama sekali," katanya. "Bukannya aku benci pengaturan itu tapi Mama tidak pernah mengizinkan siapa pun masuk ke kamarku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Mama mengizinkannya."

"Jadi, selain aku siapa yang pernah masuk? Bukan si Pendek kuharap," kataku mengalihkan pikirannya dan berhasil. Dia memberengut. Walaupun sekarang si Pendek bukan lagi si Pendek tapi Jiwa di dalamnya mewarisi beberapa sifat yang sepertinya membenciku.

"Memang hanya Oppa, tapi tetap saja…," dia mengeluh. "Dunia ini mulai aneh,"

"Yang paling aneh," sahutku setuju. "Jangan terlalu keras memikirkan semuanya, Luhanku," aku mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Mungkin akhirnya Perdana Mentri memiliki cara untuk bisa menjalankan negara tanpa uang sama sekali,"

Luhan menatap es krimnya yang mulai meleleh. Mengotori jemarinya. Dia membawa tangannya mendekat dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan samar-samar. Aku meraih tisu yang belum kugunakan dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Dia memang imut saat menjilati es krim begitu, tapi sedikit tidak higienis. Aku mengelap remah-remah es krim di tangannya sementara dia mengulurkan es krim itu ke bibirku. Aku membuka mulut dan membiarkannya menyuapiku benda itu.

"Kau tidak suka es krimnya?" tanyaku sambil menegakkan tubuh dan mengusap bibirku yang penuh remah. Luhan menggeleng dan membuangnya. "Kau baik?" aku memeluknya.

Luhan mendesah. "Aku merasa asing," gumamnya.

Alisku berkerut. Apakah akhirnya keputusanku untuk mempertahankan manusia ini tetap manusia akhirnya salah? Apakah aku memang seharusnya mengubah Luhan menjadi Jiwa? Membiarkan Penyembuh menyisipkan Jiwa di benaknya? "Apa yang membuatmu merasa asing?"

Luhan memandang ke sekeliling. "Semuanya begitu…, tertata," gumamnya lagi. "Acara televisi penuh dengan acara menyentuh, flim-flim jadi membosankan, tidak perlu membayar apa-apa, para pemandat berbaris ke rumah sakit…, sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi, Oppa. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Manusia ini mulai menyadari semuanya. Seberapa banyak waktu yang kumiliki untuk tetap mempertahankannya sebagai manusia?

"Aku merasa aku salah spesies," tambahnya lagi. Mengerut ketakutan di pelukanku. "Aku merasa aku tidak sama dengan semua orang ini. Mereka tersenyum padaku, menyapaku…,"

Aku mulai berkeringat. Hanya tinggal waktu sampai seseorang bertanya nama generik terakhirnya dan Luhan akan menyadari bahwa Bumi-nya terisi oleh makhluk lain. Alien yang menyerang otak manusia. Dan pacarnya juga adalah alien yang sama.

"Tapi aku merasa mereka bukan manusia."

Aku mengecup pelipisnya. "Kau terlalu lelah," gumamku sedikit sugestif. "Kau mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu sampai malam lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa aku hanya lelah." Gumamnya lirih. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan jurusan kuliah yang kita ambil," dia menatapku. "Kenapa kita malah memperlajari planet-planet aneh? See Weed? Fire World?"

Perutku mencelos.

"Aku tahu Oppa tahu sesuatu," desaknya. "Katakan padaku, Oppa…"

Aku menghela napas dan memandangnya. Inikah batas waktunya? Inikah saatnya aku harus melepas inangku dan melepas manusiaku ini? Matanya berbinar; kecokelatan. Tanpa kilau perak di baliknya. Semuanya begitu murni di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jika kukatakan, akankah kau terkejut?" bisikku.

Mata itu terbelalak ada secercah rasa penasaran…. dan _takut_ di dalam bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Knits Fire! Gila!"

Aku memalingkan pandangan dari sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku. Kris ada di kursi beberapa meter di belakangnya bersama Jongin. Begitu juga kekasih-kekasih mereka. Plus kekasihku.

Yang masih tetap manusia.

Luhan duduk di sisiku dengan tatapan takut; dia memandang Chanyeol seolah pemuda itu adalah pejahat kelamin yang akan menculiknya lalu menjualnya. Dan itulah imajinasi liar manusia. Jiwa memang bisa marah, tapi tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun.

"Kau memberitahu…," Chanyeol menatap frustasi ke arah Luhan yang masih takut menatapnya. "Manusia ini bahwa kita adalah Jiwa? Tidakkah kau menyadari apa hasilnya?"

"Hasilnya?" tanyaku mendongak dengan tatapan tajam. "Hasilnya adalah dia tetap manusia."

"Kenapa kau tidak juga mau faham?" Chanyeol mendelik. "Kau seharusnya membiarkan Penyembuh menyisipkan Jiwa ke dalam tubuhnya dan kalian bisa bersama-sama."

"Dan berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Leaves Above, bahwa aku tidak hanya _butuh_ tubuh Luhan. Aku juga butuh kesadaran Luhan di dalamnya. Bukan Jiwa asing yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Aku butuh _Luhan_." balasku, dadaku naik turun oleh emosi.

"Dia bahkan bukan spesiesmu!" Chanyeol nyaris meraung, dia sudah cukup manusia untuk bisa memiliki emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa inang bisa memengaruhi Jiwa, kan, Park Chanyeol?" kataku dingin. "Dan bukankah itu inangmu yang memiliki emosi meledak-ledak tadi? Aku tidak pernah tinggal di Planet of the Flowers, tapi aku tahu. Tidak pernah ada bunga yang bisa memiliki emosi sekuat itu."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata dan terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata.

"Biarkan aku melakukan semua ini dengan caraku," lanjutku. "Apa pun konsekuensinya, aku yang akan menanggunya. Aku butuh sifat manusia Luhan di hidupku. Aku terbiasa dengan cara itu dan aku tidak suka pengaturan ulang. Milikku selamanya milikku. Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kuasa untuk menyentuh apa pun milikku, bahkan jika itu adalah manusiaku."

Tawa Kris kemudian membuat Luhan mengkerut; berlindung di sisiku. Betapa lucunya suasana ini. Manusia mungil ini berlindung di sisi sesosok Jiwa karena ketakutan terhadap Jiwa-jiwa lain. Tapi selucu apa pun itu bagiku, aku tetap memeluknya. Menenangkannya semampuku.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol," katanya. Dengan kesadaran baru di dalamnya, Kris terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kebaikan memancar dari wajahnya. Kurasa Jiwa di dalamnya tidak datang dari Fire World sepertiku. "Biarkan dia melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya,"

Alisku terangkat. Hei, aku suka Jiwa ini.

"Tapi konsekuensinya—"

Jongin menyela dengan mulus. "Konsekuensi untuk siapa? Kita sudah menang sekarang. Satu manusia tidak akan memengaruhi kemenangan itu." dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebaikan yang selalu digunakan Jiwa, tapi bagi Luhan tatapan itu mengerikan. Wajahnya ada di punggungku. Napasnya menebus kausku. "Apalagi kau lihat sendiri betapa takutnya dia pada kita." Dia tertawa ceria, tawa ramah yang menyenangkan. "Kitalah penjahatnya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah diserang oleh dua orang. Kemudian dia menatapku dan mendesah. "Terserahlah," katanya letih lalu duduk di sisi Baekhyun yang langsung merangkul lehernya dengan erat lalu menegcup pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka," kataku sambil membawa Luhan duduk tegak. Gadis itu ketakutan. "Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu," tambahku. Seakan mendukungku, Kyungsoo dan Zitao melambai ramah padanya. "Mereka tetap temanmu hanya saja mereka lebih baik dan tidak akan pernah marah padamu,"

Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan yang ragu pada awalnya. Lalu perlahan dia tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu kaku pada awalnya. Kemudian dia memelukku dan menangis di dadaku.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Sayang." Gumamku di rambutnya.

"Apakah itu artinya Mama bukanlah Mama lagi?" isaknya sambil mencengkram bagian belakang kausku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Perih. "Dia tetap ibumu hanya saja lebih baik hati,"

"Tidak," isaknya. "Dia bukan Mama…"

"Luhan…," bisikku, menyerah.

"Dan…, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya menatapku dari balik air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Apakah kau…,"

"Ya." Bisikku. Lebih kepada karena aku muak membohonginya. Aku ingin dia tahu siapa sebenarnya aku. Apakah itu nantinya akan membuatnya lebih mudah melepasku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu siapa _aku_. "Sejak awal kau mengenalku. Aku bukanlah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya,"

Luhan mengerjap dan air mata kembali luruh. "Sudah kuduga…," bisiknya tercekat. Jemarinya mencengkram bagian depan kausku dengan kuat. "Sehun selama ini tidak pernah melirikku sama sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba saat kencan itu Sehun berubah. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan menjemputku untuk kencan yang diatur Kyungsoo tapi ternyata Sehun datang. Dan… dan… kau terlalu baik untuk bisa menyamai Sehun."

"Ya ampun," desahku pura-pura kecewa. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan aku tidak juga lulus jadi Sehun? Benar-benar," aku tersenyum padanya. Membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Apakah kau berharap Sehun adalah Sehun yang menjemputmu kemarin?"

Luhan menatapku sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Tersenyum kecil. "Tidak…" bisiknya. "Aku senang kau yang datang. Dan bagiku, kau adalah Sehun. Sehun-ku."

.

.

.

"Kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk sambil berbaring di ranjang Penyembuh. Tubuh Luhan bernapas di sisiku. Matanya terpejam dan dia terhayut dalam ketidaksadaran yang indah. Setelah membuatnya percaya, aku akhirnya memberikan hal terakhir yang seharusnya kuberikan. Aku mengajaknya bercinta sebelum memutuskan semua ini.

Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku akan mati di sini. Di Bumi. Aku sudah meminta Penyembuh Second Sunrise untuk membunuhku. Dan aku tidak mau siapa pun memiliki tubuh Luhan sehingga aku memintanya untuk memberikan sedikit terlalu banyak dosis morfin, obat-obatan manusia yang tidak kami gunakan lagi karena efeknya terlalu kuat pada susunan genetika kami.

Aku juga sudah membuat Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa aku dan Luhan akan dikuburkan dalam satu liang. Aku tidak akan makan banyak tempat. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan meletakkanku di genggaman tangan Luhan, tempat paling sempurna yang bisa kubayangkan untuk kuburanku.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamanya sedikit lebih lama lagi?" tanya Penyembuh dengan suntikan kecil di tangannya terisi cairan keemasan. Morfin.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke arah Luhan dan meraih tangannya. Mengenggam tangan mungil itu dalam tanganku. Berharap dia akan menatapku dan tersenyum. Mengatakan padaku bahwa kematian ini indah karena kami menghadapinya bersama-sama.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membawaku ke planet mana pun lagi, Penyembuh. Inilah planetku. Luhan-lah pasanganku. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana tanpa dirinya," kataku menatap wajah tidak sadar Luhan yang begitu cantik.

Penyembuh menghela napas. Air mata menggantung di matanya. "Aku… berjanji,"

"Dan aku mau di nisanku ada nama Sehun. Hanya Sehun tanpa marganya. Karena aku adalah Sehun milik Luhan. Bukan Oh Sehun. Dua orang yang berbeda. Oh Sehun yang mencampakkan Luhan dan Sehun yang mencintai Luhan dengan sepenuh Jiwanya."

"Baiklah." Penyembuh itu mendesah.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak pernah merasa sesiap ini untuk mati. Selama itu berarti aku mati bersama Luhan, aku siap. Luhan tidak tahu rencana ini. Dia mungkin berpikir sebentar lagi akan terbangun di atas tubuhku seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Mendapatkan satu ciuman lagi dan melanjutkan sesi bercinta kami seperti apa yang selalu kami lakukan. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Dia akan terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda denganku. Dia akan ada di Surga seperti seharusnya. Sementara aku… aku… aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Tapi selama aku tahu Luhan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia mati sebagai manusia seperti apa yang diharapkannya, aku bahagia.

"Aku bersumpah jika kalian semua melanggar itu, aku akan membunuh kalian. Aku serius pada kata-kataku. Jika aku mendapati aku terlahir sebagai spesies baru di planet baru, maka aku akan kembali ke Bumi. Membunuh siapa pun yang berhubungan denganmu. Cucumu atau bahkan cicitmu." Tambahku lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan.

"Aku tahu," Penyembuh tidak kuasa melahirkan kata-kata lain lagi. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak berdaya.

"Baiklah," aku berguling menelungkup di ranjang. "Aku siap," kutelan Penghilang Rasa sakit dan memejamkan mata. Menghirup obat bius dan membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Genggamanku mengerat saat obat bius meracuni otakku walaupun aku tahu nantinya ketika aku akhirnya tidak sadar, tangan itu akan berpisah.

Tapi aku senang. Aku berada di tempat bahagiaku…

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Dan ini 14k toloooonggg XD yaampun, ini epep paling sensasional panjangnya XD kemarin di epep La Grenade cuma 9k, ya? Ini 14k XD kalo masih ada yg nggak puas, seriusan, author ngambek XD

MODUDA ANNYEONGG…! /lambai2/ XD

SIAPA YANG KANGEN SAMA AUTHOR UNYU2/? DARI ILE SAINT LOUIS INIIHHH? WAKAKAK~

Sebenernya ujian udah lama sih selesai, cuma modem lagi cekak aja XD jadi baru sekarang deh bisa update XD ini nih Eclaire Oh's Comeback Story! Dibuat dari campuran/? Novel karya Stephenie Meyer dan EXO's Discography XD semua ini nggak membingungkan yaa~

HAPPY READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME AS ALWAYS!

YANG NGGAK REVIEW ALIAS SIDER, KAGAK ASIK. AUTHOR MUSUHIN/? NANTI XD apa susahnya review sih? Tinggal klik kolom 'REVIEW' terus tulis apa yang kalian pikirin tentang epep ini; udah di post deh x3 Jadi author lebih semangat buat nulis lagi~ kalo habis dibaca malah langsung close tanpa reviewe…

Hm.

Mending gausah baca2 epep author lagi deh. Ngeselin banget deh/curhat/ di favorite sih oke, di follow juga oke. tapi review itu yang paling berarti~ jangan jadi SIDER yaa! Gaboleh ada SIDER di epep2 karya Eclaire Oh! XD

Ehm. Epep La Grenade tembus 118 review tuh~ kalo ini… tembus juga gak ya? /pesimis/ XD

.


End file.
